Concealed History of the Alpha Female
by LostinStories
Summary: Blackwater! The life of Jake and Leah and the next generation of La Push. Will the next generation repeat the mistakes of their parents? Keep reading...  Rated M for lemons. AU.
1. Chapter 1  The truth

**A/N Hey everybody! Well here it is – finally. A new fanfic. It's going to be a bit different. But just embrace that part. **

**I wanted to thank my good friend Kerri for beta'ing for me and my friend Emmi for helping me when I got stuck. My sis Kinky, I want to thank you for pushing me to upload this. And Felicia, thank you for your everlasting support. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**So let's get to it shall we. Thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 1. – The Truth.**

"Brother,"Leah's smile was wide but Seth still thought she looked tired, her colour drained and her eyes hooded. She held out her hand and he took it as he carefully sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Sis," he kissed her hand, "how are you?"

She nodded slowly and smiled, "very good, little brother. Although I'm very glad you came to see me. How are Barbara and the kids?"

He nodded, "They're all good." God, she looked old. Not the years she had lived showing on her face but how hard the years had been on her. He stroked some of her hair out of her face, she was still beautiful. She had aged so well, and he was so grateful for that. He was grateful that she had been able to leave her bitterness and loneliness behind and had found a true mate in Jake. The two were so good together.

"My sweet baby brother," they both laughed softly at the old term of endearment. "Seth, it is true, I know that I don't have much time left. I can feel it in my bones the way a wolf would lay down and wait for it."

Seth nodded and had to swallow hard, his throat closing up suddenly, he didn't know what he would do or who he would turn to if his sister wouldn't be here anymore. They had always been together. First after the death of their father and then their mother had joined him not a year later.

"You'll be fine, brother. You have your Barbara and your lovely kids. They are all so wonderful." She only whispered the words to him and yet he heard them as if she's branded them into his skin. He needed to be okay for the both of them, he wouldn't disappoint his sister. So he smiled at her and kissed her hand again.

"Seth, can you do me a favor, send Ryder upstairs, I need to talk to him alone. And I know Riley and Lilly have missed you."

"Of course Lee, anything."He got up slowly and smiled again at his sister, the years hadn't been kind to her, yet she never gave up and she didn't plan on it now. He could see resolve in her eyes, although he didn't know what that could be about.

He slowly walked downstairs and was greeted by cheerful laughter in the living room, Riley and Lilly were playing a racing game on the computer and called out to him, to join them.

He walked over to Ryder and leaned to the young man, speaking softly; "Ryder, go upstairs, your mom wants you for a minute."

"Of course uncle Seth." He grinned, "I was winning anyways."

"Was not!" Riley and Lilly said at the same time.

Ryder laughed and jogged up the stairs to see his sick mother.

He knocked softly on the door and went inside without waiting for the answer, knowing what it would be anyways. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, his mother smiling up at him. And he smiled back. He loved his mom so much, she had always been there for him and his brother and sister, and he found it hard to see her in the state she was in. So fragile, sick before it was her time to go.

He remember the conversation they had when they had first heard that she was sick, that she had cancer. He had urged her to phase. Had tried to anger her.

...

"Dammit mom! It's selfish! Why won't you phase again! You know you can do it, you've done it for years, why won't you fight now?"

"Ryder…" His mom had come to him and placed both hands on his cheeks, she'd smiled sadly.

"Don't be angry at this, don't think I won't fight for you. You're my family and your all so dear to me. But you can't fight fate. I learned that a long time ago my sweetie. You can't find fate." Then she kissed both his cheeks and took his dad's hand. Walking onto the front porch with him, probably to snuggle to him on the porch swing, their favorite place to be.

...

He looked at his mom now and she looked tired, all but her eyes. Which were still very smart and alert. Which just made him realize that her strong mind must be struggling in a weak body.

"Ryder," she whispered the words and smiled at him.

She tugged softly on his hand and he stretched out on the bed beside her, looking up at the ceiling, only their hands linked.

Her voice was soft when she started to talk again.

"Ryder," she paused briefly, like she had to think of her words and it made Ryder look at her. "Mom?"

She turned her face and smiled softly, "I have to tell you something, it's going to be hard to say and perhaps even more difficult to hear."

He swallowed at her words and her intense stare, she didn't look tired anymore, but a glimpse of the mom of his childhood came back. The strong, confident woman who had given his father a run for his money. She's been so filled with fire, she'd been hard on him, although she'd always been fair. He looked at her and nodded. Which earned him a smile.

"I raised such a strong young man," his mom mused. "Of course you had no choice but to be strong, given your parents." She laughed slightly.

"You are so much like your father," Ryders eyebrows shot up at this, he was always told that out of him and his siblings he was least like his dad and always more like his mom.

She held his hand tighter, "It's true, your level-headed, your strong, you think before you act and you always put the needs of the pack before your own. So much like your father."

"Mom? Are you feeling okay?" He frowned watching his mom, putting the back of his hand on her forehead to check if maybe she had a temperature.

"Dad is nothing like that. He's a hot head who acts before thinking. He gets wound up at the smallest things. Okay he's calmed down the last couple years, but I still remember how he used to be."

She nodded at him. "I was speaking of your biological father, Ryder. Not Jake."

Ryder froze completely as he heard his mom say this, he couldn't say anything or move, it was just his jaw that dropped.

His mom stroked his hair softly and whispered, "I'm sorry Ryder, but you do deserve to know. You weren't loved less because of who your biological father is. And Jake has been and will always be your dad."

"Who?" He didn't recognize his own voice, it was strangled and high.

Leah closed his eyes for a while before opening them again and looking at him, squeezing his hand softly. "Sam."


	2. Chapter 2  One night only

**Chapter 2. – One night only. **

"Sam? Sam Uley?"

His mother nodded, her eyes were filled with tears of pain for him. But not regret, he could feel it. She didn't regret keeping it from him and didn't regret telling him now. But then again, she'd always done what she believed was best.

Ryder got up from the bed and sat with his back to his mother, hands clamped down on the edge of the mattress, squeezing it.

"Ryder?'"

"How?" He shook his head, looking back at her, "I mean, how? I know the history between you and Sam. You two couldn't even be in the same room for years. It was the reason why dad..." He winced when he used to word. "It was the reason dad finally claimed his place and the pack split. He wanted to give you an out."

His mom nodded, "that's true sweetie. But there is just more to it."

"Tell me how."

His mom smirked, even though this was a difficult and weird conversation, apparently his manners were still important.

"Please."

She smiled at him and patted the bed again for him to come lay down, but Ryder shook his head.

"Okay. It was before the packs split, we were just one big pack back then…." Leah rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling as her memories took her back.

"There was a vampire when Embry and I were out patrolling. We'd gone all night when he picked up the scent. We followed it and it lead through the woods closer to La Push so we ran quickly, hoping we didn't let something slip through our defenses and give the leech a chance to get onto the reservation. The home closest to the forest then was Emily and Sams place and we ended up in their backyard and the leech was on the roof of the house. We growled and made enough noise to wake Sam up. He came outside and phased immediately. The leech got curious and jumped down. But he jumped down on Embry…"

His moms eyes were closed and moving behind the lids, her hand in fists. Ryder could picture the scene before him.

...

Embry was bucking and fell on his back trying to shake the leech off, but it grabbed his right front paw and snapped it. He whined in pain.

_Embry! _

I couldn't help but yell for him, he was yelping on the floor. Sam jumped from his back porch to the leech to tear him off Embry. The arm tearing off.

_I'm fine, will heal in a minute, get the leech away from the rez _

I snarled and made another go for the leech but it sprung to his feet, still roaring about his arm but he was smart enough to run back into the forest. Sam and I ran side by side, anger making him as fast as me.

_Fucking leech was on my roof_

For once we weren't arguing or fighting but just chasing the vampire, both consumed in the need to protect the tribe, protect the people.

_Leah, stop._

_Stop? What do you mean stop! We area still to close to home, we have to get him! _

_No, we are at the Canadian border, Leah. Let him run._

I snarled and turned to look at Sam when we both stopped, looking around. It was true, I didn't recognize the surroundings, and now that I was standing still I could feel my legs protesting after the long run. I nodded once and we both turned around to head back to La Push, concentrating on the scents around us. Making sure we didn't lead anything back home.

We ran at a comfortable pace for a while when the wind picked up and the weather changed.

_Snow. _

I nodded and shrugged, we had fur.

Suddenly the wind changed and blew straight at us at such a force that we staggered back, and before we knew it the wind was filled with snow.

_I'm guessing snowstorm…_

We kept our heads down and slowly we kept creeping forward, straight into the wind.

_We can't stay outside _

_Why not? We need to get home_

_No! _

The Alpha command came through loud and clear and I couldn't move anymore. Growling low at Sam when he stood before me.

_Well…what do you wanna do then, Alpha boy? _

He snarled

_We don't have time for your bitterness, there are caves in the mountains about ten minutes west of here. There deep enough for us to spend the night in._

For a moment I panicked at the thought of spending a night with Sam. Not something I would put on my wish list. I shook my head, trying to clear it and making it damn clear that I really did not want to spend any more time with him than I needed to. Of course thanks to the pack telepathy, Sam knew every thought that invaded my mind. His voice was deep and slow.

_It will be fine. We will just stay there. No talking required. _

I looked up at him, furious. _I hate you for making me do this_

He nodded and ran off toward the caves. I had no choice but to follow. We ran fast for about ten minutes, finally finding the caves and once inside I was grateful. The snow and wind were exhausting and we'd already been running for hours. Not to mention the patrol last night. I hated to admit it and made sure that Sam didn't hear my thoughts. But he'd been right. We hadn't been safe out there.

Sam phased back, causing me to raise my eyebrows and give him a questionable bark. He shrugged simply.

"There is fire wood here from last time and some matches, so I thought I'd get a warm fire going."

He turned his back to me and started to arrange things. I laid down on the floor and watched him. I may have hated him and couldn't stand his thoughts of Emily, but once - once I had loved him very much. I could still remember that too. Softly I cursed my own memory and my body, because it was responding to his naked form. The Alpha female within me recognized this as the Alpha male and wanted him that way. I tried to shut my eyes and wait till he phased back, but I couldn't help to look.

The muscles in his shoulders rolled under that golden skin of his, his broad back was gorgeous as the fire started and the light illuminating him. His thighs were strong and powerful, so were his arms. He looked intently at the fire probably wishing Emily was here instead, or perhaps he was just worried about her. But I couldn't think of that, not when I saw his sex. His cock was not hanging flaccid between his legs as he was crouched by the fire, but it was standing half up as if he was ready for something. His face suddenly lighting up and I realized he was watching me.

"I can't help it, Leah." His face changing, going back to the serious frown he almost always wore. "I'm really sorry but I can't help it. Just like you can't. Yeah…I can smell you Leah."

I huffed and shook my head, but then he straightened up and turned to me, his magnificent body glowing in the light of the fire. I lifted my head off my paws and stared at him. I ogled the naked man before me.

His face changed, he wasn't just serious now, but there was a look of pure, unashamed lust in his eyes as he stared at me. His cock growing even harder and bigger. Suddenly I phased back. It wasn't something I wanted to do. It wasn't something I thought about. It just happened.

I looked at my own naked body. "How?"

Sam's voice was like gravel, deep and filled with unspoken lust. "You can't help it." He cursed. "It's the Alpha male and Alpha female in us that recognize each other…"

The 'and want each other' was left unsaid. Sam's body was at full attention, his eyes were roaming my form as I got up off the ground and stood up, slowly pulling on the dress that I tied to my ankle earlier. I groaned softly, the fabric was suddenly hard against my skin, like my body was protesting to being covered up. The scent of my arousal had filled the cave fast and Sam stared pacing, going back and forth. Only it wasn't so much of a pacing but he was prowling, the wolf inside me recognized it, she knew that he was Alpha and he was coming for her.

I shook my head. "No."

"You want this too."

"I don't, just the wolf does."

The growl coming from him was him saying that he was all a-okay with that idea.

"No Sam. It wouldn't be…I can't…you hurt me."

"I couldn't help that."

"So nothing is your fault!"

I crossed my arms in front of me and immediately had to drop them. My skin was itching and protesting. The Alpha female so strong inside me and she wanted to be taken, she wanted to mate with the Alpha. But I hadn't given up yet, I still had my human mind and my human pain. And both the wolf and the human were stubborn and ready to fight.

Sam growled again. "You know how imprinting works, I couldn't help it. We are ruled by our wolves."

"No, that's just you. You are ruled by your wolf, because you let it rule you."

Now it was his turn to shake his head. His face looked pained now.

"Yes, your right. It's true… I still love you. My human side never stopped loving you, my human side never stopped wanting you. And my wolf side knows you're the Alpha female and that your mine to claim."

"No, you can fuck off and go claim your wife. Emily. The wife the wolf in you picked out for you…stupid imprinting."

He held up his hand and I fell silent immediately. My mind was racing though. This wasn't going to stay like this, my skin was starting to physically hurt now, and instinctively I recognized the pain as something that only he could cure. Sam was rubbing his thighs like he felt the same thing. The air was sated with our lust, with this unspoken tension that has been building between us for years. We've always beaten back our true selves. Our true wolf-selves. Tonight we wouldn't beat back anything though.

My hands travelled down my body, over my breasts and my stomach to the hem of my dress, and I pulled it up slowly.

Sam came to a stop, his entire body tensed, the muscles straining under that incredible skin. His eyes were burning like I had never seen, I didn't need telepathy now but I knew that he never felt this for Emily, and that made my human side practically giddy. Destiny had put them together but he had chosen me first. And he still loved me and he wanted me. I lifted my chin in pride. I was the Alpha female. And he was the powerful Alpha male. He would claim me tonight, and I was completely going to let him.

Without having to do or say anything, I invited him to come to me and boy did he take that invitation. His body uncoiled, like a spring wound to tight and he came at me fast. His hot body pressed up heavily against mine as he trapped me to the wall of the cave. His hand soothing the burning of my skin, and our hands were soon everywhere, not exploring our bodies as much as soothing them. Telling each other we were here and totally ready for this.

He looked into my eyes and my name left his lips on a breath before he fused our mouths together, his hot tongue immediately finding its way in. We both moaned, grinding against each other. I fisted his hair in one hand and grabbed his cock with the other, squeezing and stroking him. His breath hitching as he explored my mouth furiously.

I hooked my leg up around his waist when his hand stroked my thigh, his fingers quickly finding my blistering hot core. He groaned and broke the kiss, kissing my neck and my shoulder, his voice was hot against my ear.

"Fuck yes Leah, you feel better then I remember." His thumb brushed my clit skillfully and my breath caught in the back of my throat, closing my eyes and tilting my head for him. "I'm going to make you feel so good Leah. I'm going to claim you tonight." And to support that statement, two long fingers entered me completely, curling against my spot and it make me yelp in pleasure and surprise.

"I'm not yours," I panted softly, "not yours to claim."

His growl was low and furious, you didn't deny the Alpha and especially not after Sam had embraced his wolf so fully tonight.

"You are tonight."

I couldn't protest anymore after that. I didn't really want to either. He lifted me easily off the ground and held my ass after his mouth claimed mine again, demanding and rough. I was grinding against him, almost in pure agony to feel him inside me. The lust was just too much, the wanting to great.

"Sam…"

His name came out in a plea. My core was already dripping with hunger for this man. To feel him inside me was enough to bring me closer to orgasm then I had been for years.

He grinned smugly and kissed me surprisingly gently as he lifted me, before slamming his huge member deep inside of me. I gasped and my head fell back as my walls clamped around him and I came harder than I ever had before. His deep satisfied chuckle filled the cave and he gave me about ten seconds to catch my breath as he showered my breasts with kisses before he almost pulled out completely only to thrust back inside me. He was so big, hitting deep inside me. He filled me so completely, so perfectly that it didn't take either of us long to be completely and utterly lost. No thoughts could form in my mind. I didn't register the fire or the wind. There could be an army of leeches watching us right now and I wouldn't have noticed, all I knew was Sam. In this moment, Sam was all I felt or knew.

Our bodies were slick with sweat, arms around each other as he held me close, our hips slamming against each other every time again. We were completely lost, hanging on for dear life. The cave filling with moans, groans and animalistic growls. The tight knot in the pit of my stomach was hurting so badly from hanging on to this Alpha, to this man, I wanted to cum desperately but for some reason I waited. Until Sam's head fell back and he let out a loud roar. I felled him twitch inside me and my walls clamped down on him, wanting everything. I let myself go as I felt him cum deep inside me, his thick, hot sperm filling me. My own juices dripped down as I cried out his name. We both stilled, muscles tensing, breath caught, so that all we could do was stay connected and ride out this incredible tide that came for us.

We fell to the floor in a heap, limbs entangled, chests rising and falling against each other. He buried his face in my hair, nuzzling my neck as he kissed the skin over and over again, almost in gratitude. My hands moved slowly through his thick raven-black hair, stoking down his back softly.

He laughed quietly, the sensation moved through me from head to toe and I could feel him inside me still. And he was still hard. My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my face and looked at him, he smiled lazily and kisses my lips. He whispered to me.

"I'm not done with you just yet Leah. My true Alpha Female."

I shivered and was grateful that he still had enough left in him, because I knew I could go on all night.

It was the end of the day when he finally laid down behind me. His broad chest flush against my back. His breath labored as mine was. He wrapped and arm around me and held me tight to him, while he kissed my shoulder. The air in the cave was filled with sex and sweat, our bodies were slick and we both had bite and scratch marks, but those would be healed in a matter of hours.

We were completely spent after all those hours in the cave. Sam nuzzled my neck lovingly and I let him. We both knew that this was just this once, just this one day, far away from everything. One day in which we could be together. Tonight we would run back in silence, concealed in the darkness, the wolves hidden from the world. He would shower when he got home and he would crawl bed with Emily and I – I would go home, alone. This day would never be spoken off again.

Sam's breathing changed, it got slower and deeper. He'd fallen asleep already. I closed my eyes and followed his example enjoying his warm body, while my heart broke again.

**- Thank you for reading -**


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

**A/N - Over 300 hits already! You guys are amazing! Thank you for reading. And thank you for the reviews, I appriciate them so much.**  
><strong>Just to answer a question though - in chapter 2, Leah did not tell Ryder all the details of her night with Sam. Instead we see the story through her eyes and relieve the memories as she does. <strong>  
><strong>Keep on reading.<strong>

**Chapter 3. – The Beginning**

Ryder stormed down the stairs past his siblings and he left the house in a hurry. He didn't look at them or hear them calling his name.

He had listened to the story of how the wolves had needed each other. The Alpha male and Alpha female. Then he apologized to his mom and got the hell out of there. He needed fresh air. He didn't bother phasing, couldn't have his brothers in his head now. So he ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, which was still faster than any human and he went to the one place he knew he would be alone. The one place he knew he could calm down and think.

Lilly watched her older brother storm downstairs and out of the house. He didn't responded as she called for him. He didn't even acknowledge hearing her, and he always at least did that. Something was wrong. She looked at Riley and her uncle Seth, who both shrugged.

Seth stood up and put the WII remote down. "You kids go upstairs and see your mom. I need to get home to your aunt."

Seth hugged Lilly and patted her brother on his back before leaving the house. Riley shut off the TV and he looked at her.

"So, let's go."

She nodded and they both went upstairs, carefully knocking and opening the door to her bedroom.

"Sweethearts." Leah said with a strained smile.

"Hi mom," they both walked inside slowly.

"Come on, silly's. I'm not dead nor breakable, come in and lay down with your mom."

Lilly giggled softly and Riley smiled. They went to the bed and nearly jumped down onto either side of their mom. Stretching out on either side, she took their hands into each of hers and all three stared up at the ceiling for a while.

"What's wrong with Ryder?" Lilly couldn't help but ask. Her mom squeezed her hand softly.

"I think he just needed to clear his head, Lil. Nothing bad."

Lilly nodded, but Riley looked at his mom, unconvinced. "Really?"

Leah just smiled and squeezed his hand softly too.

"Did I ever tell you the story about how your father and I got together?"

They both shook their heads. They had never heard any stories about their parents, just always the legends.

Leah smiled at the memory and she gently pulled her youngest kids closer. Not caring that they were teenagers, she held them as she always had.

"Well, it was before you kids were born. At the time we had a large pack, the largest we'd ever had. There was your dad, Sam, uncle Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and I. The pack mind was hard to follow but Sam did all he could to keep control, to keep order. We made sure that we were never all phased at once."

Leah smiled at the memory as her kids snuggled to her. She felt utterly content.

...

_Right! _

_No, Left! _

_He's going to break our defenses._

_We can't get him._

_Fuck! The girls! _

_No, get him._

_Quill behind you._

_SHUT UP!_

Sam's alpha command came through and the collective mind went quiet as Sam ordered wolves left and right, effectively strengthening the defenses and we caught the two leeches who tried to break through.

After the fight everyone phased back and re-dressed in Sam and Emily's backyard. Jake growling and running up to Sam.

"We can't work like this!"

"We caught them, didn't we?"

Jake paced in front of him, grinding his teeth. The rest of the pack shuffed into the house, while Paul and I stayed behind.

"Jake, calm down."

"Shut up, Paul."

I chimed in as well; "We've got ten wolves, it's too much. Before this there has never been a pack with more than four."

All the boys just stared at me now, like I'd just grown another head.

"What?" I couldn't help but snarl the words. Sam responded.

'We can't divide the pack. It wouldn't work, who would lead it? It would give us a technical disadvantage.' He was shaking his head.

I stared at Sam seeing nothing but a stubborn man unwilling to listen to a possible solution, just because he didn't like it. He was nothing like the man he had been two weeks ago in that cave. A tingle spread between my thighs at the memory but it was only the memory that caused it. Not Sam. I shook my head, needing to clear it.

Paul snorted, bringing me back to the current conversation.

"Damn Leah, could you think of anything less sensible to suggest."

I growled at the fucking dumbass. Completely ruled by his dick and his imprint. Not a strategic bone in his body.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels, "Figure it out yourselves then."

I left in a hurry, not wanting to spend all my time with all those boys. The only ones that I could stand were my brother Seth and Jacob Black. Sure he'd been a major butthead when he believed that he was in love with that Swan girl, Bella. But after she chose the leech and broke his heart, we'd gotten closer.

Apparently losing somebody you care about to a bunch of leeches had the same affect on Jake as Sam had on me. And strangely we had bonded over the last year. I had lost Sam and he had lost Bella. Talking to each other helped. It was weird, but true. I had even come to think of Jake as a friend.

I stormed off, running in my human form, enjoying the wind on my skin and through my hair. I couldn't help but smile as I automatically ended up on a secluded cliff. I stood at the edge of the rock, watching the light reflecting off the water, smiling closing my eyes as the sun hit my face. I wasn't surprised at all when a warm hand wrapped around my own. I turned to Jake and smiled at him.

"Hi," I breathed the word and smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Hi."

He gave me a breath taking smile and I lost mine, I stared at him with wide eyes. I registered his hand around mine, our fingers laced together. His dark brown eyes totally fixed on mine, and the weirdest thing happened. I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach tighten. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth, quickly staring down at the ground. Jake stepped to me, concern filling his voice.

"Leah? Leah are you alright?"

His free hand softly landed on my back moving in slow, soothing circles. He whispered my name again.

I couldn't help but gasp, tears clouding my vision. This could not be happening again. Last time I didn't know it could happen, I gave myself so fully and completely to Sam, and it completely bit me in the ass. I couldn't do it again, not for anyone. Especially not a wolf who could and would imprint one day.

Jake tilted my chin up and forced me to look at him. His face was edged with worry, his hand dropping to the side of my neck, his thumb softly stroking my skin.

"What just happened?"

"I - I just realized something. You need to go."

"No."

I closed my eyes at the simple denial. His voice so filled with promise. But a wolf couldn't make such a promise, could they. Because fate would always intervene.

"I'm not leaving you, Leah."

When I looked up at him he pressed his lips to mine, his kiss was soft and slow. A kiss filled with promises, unsaid emotions, unsaid whispers. I kissed him back through the tears, angling my body to his and he stepped closer, pulling me in his arms. His strong arms that now literally kept me whole.

...

"Ah! Mom! That's when you fell in love with Daddy!" Lilly was completely into the story, she could just picture her parents on the cliff. She was used to them sharing a simple kiss. She'd always loved that, it didn't gross her out like it did her brothers, it just showed her that her parents really loved each other.

Leah laughed softly when Riley 'shushed' his sister.

"Yes, Lil. That's when I fell completely and utterly in love with your dad. Although we both had been in love with each other for a longer time, but it was that day when we first realized it. And you know your dad, he acts first and thinks later."

Leah smiled at her daughter. Those big, beautiful eyes were staring up at her. The spitting image of her Dads' eyes. They had little suns in them, the brown around the irises lighter than the rest

The three of them were quiet for a while before Leah continued.

"I avoided your father for a few days after that. I didn't want to talk to him, or see him. I was scared of how much I was feeling for him."

But she couldn't avoid him forever. There were patrols to consider and even though she'd traded with Embry and Quil already, she knew she would have to face the music at some point.

So about a week after the kiss, she left the house at ten pm and walked to the forest. Bound her shorts and tank top to her ankle, took a deep breath and phased.

...

I smiled as I started running. Shook out my fur and relished for a moment in the powerful feel of my wolf, so strong, so fast, so powerful.

_Yes! You're here. I'm going home. Have a good one!_

_Later Jared_

Jared phased back to his human form and I could imagine him going home to Kim, all but running up the stairs to join her in bed. It had been, what? Two weeks now since they had moved in together. And they were a pair of freaking bunnies.

I started to run a wide perimeter around the reservation, picking up Jared's scent easily and following the same pattern he had run in the previous two hours. I cleared my mind and found ease in the scents and the sounds of the forest, just blending into my environment. Until my mind was, once again, invaded.

_Leah, you here? _

_No, it's Snow White. _

_Funny…_

_Thank you. _

He smirked and actually did laugh slightly, he picked up the perimeter on the other end of the reservation. He was focusing really hard on the ground, noticing every leaf. Making me wonder what he was actually thinking about.

_Lee? _

_Yes?_

_Do you have your clothes with you? _

_Stupid question, what do you think I walked to the forest butt naked?_

He chuckled softly, which made me think he'd actually lost my mind. I called him stupid and he just let it slide?

_What's wrong with you tonight, Black?_

_Nothing, meet me at our place. _

I stopped, almost falling over when he called it our place.

_No. _

_Please…_

I sighed and turned, running in full speed to the cliff. I knew that I had to do this. No way that I could run with him all night if I said no now. Besides we were still pack mates and we would have to patrol together, better to face the music now.

I felt him disappear out of my mind a moment before I reached the cliff . He had already phased back and was pulling his shorts back on. I frowned at him.

"Please, Leah. I need to talk to you, just your human you."

I rolled my eyes at him and he turned away from me, giving me some privacy to get dressed. So I phased quickly and pulled my clothes back on.

"What is it?"

He just sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to face me. His eyes moving from the ocean to me and back again.

"Jake. Sam is going to be pissed enough if he finds out we're standing around in the middle of our patrol. In our human form not doing our job. So you may like getting your ass handed to you, but since I don't even like Sam, I would like to avoid it. Just spit it out already."

His eyes moved back to mine and held them. I gasped softly staring into them. He always had little suns in his irises, the brown darker on the outside, making it beautiful. But his eyes glowed now, they glowed…not with lust, but with …

_No._ I shook my head, I was so not going there. Too many reasons to keep myself far away from this sort of thing. But Jake was coming to me slowly, like I was a wild animal he didn't want to scare away.

"Leah…"

"No," shaking my head I put my hand up, my palm landed on his chest, keeping him at arms length. " You don't get to say my name like that."

"Leah," he purred my name now, low and seductive and my eyes found his, my teeth biting down on my bottom lip. My stomach was doing high five's and back flips. My head was screaming curses at me, my body and heart begging me to let him get closer.

"I know you're scared." He said the words so softly.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Of what I make you feel."

"What would that be?" I pushed him back slightly, dropping my arm. I couldn't touch him right now. I didn't want to, I couldn't take the chance.

"Leah, I want to take you out."

"What?" Completely surprised by his request, it was nothing what I had expected.

"I want to take you out, on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes," he laughed now. 'I pick you up. We drive to Port Angeles for dinner. Walk around town, maybe so see a movie…'

"A date."

"Exactly."

"Why?"

His voice changed to a whisper, but due to my supernatural hearing, I could hear him above the wind.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Yes, there it was. The fatal words, my heart actually started jumping for joy, my stomach totally happy and joining my heart in the victory dance. My mind had shut up, no more curses at myself, just stunned silence.

"No."

"No?" Now he was the one that looked surprised.

"You can't tell me that!" Anger won though, despite of all the other feelings, anger won. As it always did, and always would.

"You can't tell me that, you selfish ass!"

I went off on him, all reason flying out of the window as I yelled at Jacob Black. Jake, who had been nothing but a friend. His face changed as his own anger surfaced.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me that! I'm sure that's true now, or you think it's true. But it's going to turn out to be a mess!"

"A mess?'"

I huffed, I glared and I really badly wanted to scream some more. Maybe even pounce on him. But it started to rain. That was what stopped me and gave me a few precious seconds to think. All I could do was thank the weather for crying for me, locking my jaw so I wouldn't break down. Jake and I stared at each other. Our clothes and hair getting soaked fast as it started the rain heavier.

"Lee.."

"No, don't say it, Jake." Now it was my voice that was a whisper, my eyes that dropped down. "You'll hurt me."

"I won't."

"You don't know that." My eyes shot up to his and I automatically took a step back. He was standing right in front of me, there was only an inch between us and he said firmly.

"Neither do you. Not if you won't give me a chance."

My eyes darted back and forth between his. I knew I had to say no again, that I had a good point. That I wouldn't survive it if I opened up to Jacob now…

My eyes must have relayed the extent of my plea because he dropped his hands and took a step back.

"I thought I knew the extend of your pain,' his voice was quiet and respectful. 'After all the talks and the pack mind. But I had no idea, did I?" He lifted his eyes to mine and I couldn't stand the pain in them, even through the rain and my tears I saw his pained expression.

So I did the only thing I could. I took a step forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I realized he'd been hurt too. That fucking Swan girl had crushed his heart as much as Sam had crushed mine, but here he was, opening up to me.

He froze at first, probably as surprised as I was at what I did. Then his warm arms moved around my waist, hugging me tight to him as his mouth moved with mine. The kiss moving from desperate and rough, to tender and sweet.

I broke the kiss and hugged Jake tight, my cheek against his. I knew I had to jump. But this was Jacob Black, my best friend. My oldest friend. How could I let him love me, knowing he would leave me in the end. But when I felt his body to mine, when I saw the pain in his eyes… How could I not open up to him. If there was anybody I trusted it was him, if I could jump for anybody… It was Jake. I whispered.

"We were both hurt Jake. But your right and I can't deny it." I shut my eyes tight. "I don't want to deny it. I'm in love with you too. And you're right, I need to give you a chance, I need to open up to somebody or I will completely kill myself. I'm lonely and scared and I need somebody….I need you."

He looked at me, his eyes warm, lovingly, his hands cupping my cheeks and he pressed a kiss to my lips.

...

Lilly giggled softly, "That was a really good story mom."

"I think so too, Lil. But when you and your brothers came, the story only got better."

And all three of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for all the review and the PM messages. They are amazing. I also loved getting questions from a lot of you, now many of those will be answered in this chapter or in chapter 5. So you guys were right on the money, just a little early. Also, the story has received over 750 hits for the first 3 chapters and I was completely blown away by it. I just hope that y'all are enjoying it . So let's continue with Jake and Leah. Don't be too shy to review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 4 – Surprise **

Riley and Lilly were sound asleep on either side of Leah. As she briefly stroked their faces. She loved her children so much. Every one of them was a miracle to her.

Her mind wandered back to Ryder and she wondered if he was okay and where he was and if he was okay. A part of her was very glad that he had inherited the gene and phased. As wolves, her boys could take care of themselves. She sighed, her mind going back to when she found out she was pregnant. And the day she told Jake.

Jacob and Leah had been going out for about three weeks now. They saw each other every day. They would secretly meet at their cliff, lay on Jake's bed when Billy was out fishing or they would drive off to Seattle or Port Angeles. They hadn't slept together, which left them both strung out from controlling themselves. The chemistry between them had been incredible, from the moment they had allowed themselves to open up. To feel and just enjoy each other was the most amazing thing ever.

They both realized the need to take it slow too. It felt right this way, slowly opening up further. Enjoying the ease of spending time with each other. To feel him hold her… it was incredible. She was starting to heal.

Jake was on patrol one morning when Leah had woken up sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and hadn't stopped throwing up until she could do was dry-heave. She got scared instantly because wolves didn't get sick. They had a kick-ass immune system. She called the tribes doctor to see if she could come over.

...

I drove slowly to the tribal centre, my mind racing. It was probably something I ate. Yeah something I ate just hadn't agreed with me and that was it. It was out of my system now and I should be glad. But it was a good idea to get checked out.

When I got there, the sweet older doctor could immediately see me. Jayden had been the tribes' doctor for decades now, and most people said she had her own magic. No doubt it was because she didn't look a day over forty. But she was smart, kind and she always kept her patient/ doctor confidentiality.

"So, you've been throwing up?" she inquired of me.

I nodded as I watched as Jayden got out her stethoscope and came back. The cold metal was hard against my chest and my back. Jayden frowned.

"Lay back on the table, Leah. You wolves shouldn't be sick, your immune system rocks."

That was exactly who Jayden was. She had known about the wolves even before Sam had phased, so she could treat them accordingly. They needed a doctor to know about their condition, one who didn't freak out. Sure the leech-doc had been fine, but he had also freaked us out. And when Bella was bitten by that James person they had moved away in a hurry. So Jayden had been a gift to the pack. Even though it was rare that any of us saw her.

I laid back and pushed my shirt up revealing my stomach, as the doc has asked. She came back and spread a gooey substance over my stomach, before plugging in a monitor and bringing a stick over my stomach. She was staring intently at the screen. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Jayden gasped. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her, "What?"

She just shook her head and moved her face closer to the screen.

Her voice was soft, "Leah, when did you last have sex?"

My eyebrows shut up, looking at her. "Uhm, five or six weeks ago…"

She nodded and probed a bit more around on my stomach, her face set in a frown, watching the screen.

"Why do you ask, Jayden? What's going on?'"

She sighed and pulled a chair up, shutting the monitor off and sitting down.

"Remember when you first phased, how everybody was shocked there was a female shifter. How you froze in time too like your brothers."

I nodded, having absolutely no idea where she was going with this.

"How we assumed that because you froze in time, that you couldn't get pregnant."

I frowned and nodded again, that had been the most difficult news to hear after I phased for the first time.

"I have to run a few more tests, just to be sure. But Leah...I am quite certain that you're pregnant."

"Uhm…..what?"

I zoned out. I didn't hear her, didn't hear how she explained why she thought I was. I didn't see the images she showed me on the monitor. I didn't realize what she was telling me and I barely felt her drawing blood. Could this be really it? Could it happen?

I wanted to believe it, but I felt nothing but fear. I had finally opened up to Jacob and even though it was going good. I was constantly scared that he would imprint with someone. Always afraid he would leave. That these couple of weeks of happiness was all I was getting. I couldn't afford to feel happy or lucky to be pregnant, when it was surely to ruin everything.

And besides I had just ran patrol the previous day. How could I phase when I was pregnant? There was no way.

Somehow I ended up at home, I didn't know when I'd gotten in my car or how I'd gotten home, but now I was here. I just sat there. Hands on the steering wheel, looking out of the window.

Hours later I realized that I was sitting in somebody's lap, someone was stroking my hair and was softly humming an old Quileute lullaby. I blinked and looked straight into the face of the man that I loved. I was in my own living room, Jake was holding me.

"Oh thank God." He let out a deep breath and put a warm, heavy palm on my cheek and the suns in his eyes burned as he watched me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know how to respond to him, how was I going to tell him? There was no way that I could keep this a secret. No way I wasn't going to be honest with him. My Jake.

He lifted his chin slightly, his eyes never leaving mine as he called out to the kitchen.

"Yo, Seth man. She's back!"

That brought some sense of reality back to me, and I whispered; "Seth's here?"

Jake nodded and I tried to get off his lap as fast as I could. Tried to get some distance between us, but Jake had a tight grip on me and he didn't let me move, instead he said softly.

"Seth knows about us now. He found you in your car and you didn't respond to him, he tried to talk to you, but the only thing you did was whisper my name."

I glared at him, his tone way to smug for my liking. He chuckled when he saw the glare.

"So, he called and I came over. I pulled you out of your car and into my lap. He wanted to know what was going on. So I told him."

He made it all seem so factual. So normal. And I wanted to hit him for it. How could he have just spilled this to my brother? Now everybody was going to know. That was when Seth ran into the room.

"Leah!" His face was so boyish, so relieved that I couldn't help but smile at him, he was my little brother. The only family I had left after my mom had died two years before, exactly one year after my dad had died.

"Hi Sethie, sorry for scaring you."

He fell down on the couch next to Jake and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, my mind was my own personal cheerleader. Give me a T. Give me an E, give me an L and another L….Tell them!

"I…" I sighed and shut my eyes tight.

"I'm pregnant."

Nothing. No response, no gasps, no….nothing. So I opened my eyes and looked at them. Both their mouth were slack, their eyes big and their faces were showing complete and utter shock. Seth's eyes then started going back and forth between me and Jake, and I could just see the question form in his mind: How long had we exactly been seeing each other in secret?

Jake's gaze held mine and I lifted my hand covering his mouth to prevent him from saying anything, and turned to Seth.

"Seth, I know you're shocked. So am I. But I need you to leave us for a moment."

He nodded and stood up from the couch, walking upstairs.

"Oh Seth?" He looked back at me, "Please, don't tell anybody yet."

He just nodded and disappeared upstairs. I released Jake and slid off his lap, sighing softly I pulling my legs up, wrapping my arms around my knees as he stared at me. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst, my gaze lifting to his.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I told him the entire story.

"It was six weeks ago, it just kind of happened. I didn't plan it, don't like the guy and would rather not see him ever again."

That cleared the fog in his mind. He blinked and closed his mouth, swallowing a couple times.

"I thought…you couldn't…"

I shook my head, "I never thought I could, and Jayden was shocked too."

He nodded, relaxing his pose.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Jake…" I sighed, "It might be my only chance…so yes. I'm going to keep it."

"Are you going to tell the father?"

I shook my head, burying my face in my arms, tears formed steadily now and I was sobbing. Slowly two warm arms moved around me and pulled me against a warm, heated chest. I buried my face in his neck, he smelled of the forest and good coffee.

"I'm – I'm so sorry Jake." I managed to choke the words out. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but you don't have to stay. I know this is not what you had in mind and it was just working so well between us. But you can go. I'm giving you the out. I'm just so sorry."

He pushed me back slightly so he could look at me, raising my chin so I would have no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Are you in love with the baby's father?"

I shook my head.

"Are you ever going to sleep with the child's father again?"

I shook my head faster.

"Will you let me be the father?"

The shaking stopped, I looked at him.

"You – what?"

His magical smile appeared, his sunny smile. The smile he gave me when he wanted me in bed, the smile he gave me when we surrounded by our brothers, my smile.

"Let me claim to be the father."

I know he said the words again but my mind was still in shock.

"What?"

"Leah,.." The sound of my name, leaving his lips, the way he said it made me melt. "You don't like the father and don't want him in your life."

"I don't."

"Then let me be him, let me be the father. We are great together. Let me love the baby like he's mine." His hand moved over to my stomach and he put his warm palm against it.

"Let me love you both."

"You don't want that." I started getting angry at him. He was so stupid for even suggesting that, we had just started dating three weeks ago.

"Yes, I do."

"Jake, you're just a kid yourself. You don't know what you're saying. You don't know the consequences." He just frowned at me and looked like he was about to argue. So I pulled the one card that would really stick. "What would Billy say?"

He was completely still as he looked at me, his palm still smoothing over my stomach.

"Billy will be shocked," he continued slowly. "But he will be proud once he sees his grandson or granddaughter. He will love the kid too."

"Jake, you don't have to do this."

"I do," he smiled at me, putting a finger on my lips before I could argue. "I do have to do this, because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We can do this together. Let me love you Lee."

He whispered it and I heard and saw the sincerity of his words, he wanted this. He wanted me. He wanted me… And part of me wanted to leave it at that, wanted to hug and kiss him and let him be the one. But I couldn't do that without being completely honest with him.

"You know the father."

He frowned, obviously trying to figure out who it was.

"He's a wolf."

I nodded.

His face hit with realization, but it was soon replaced with doubt.

"But he has an imprint."

I nodded again. "It wasn't something neither of us could stop, it happened when we chased a leech north. We were caught in the snow storm. I didn't make the choice to sleep with him, Jake… I swear it. It was the wolf."

He cocked his head to the side, but then shook it.

"You don't need to tell me. You don't want him. I'm the father."

I smiled and kissed him long and passionately.


	5. Chapter 5 Stwatagy

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading! Please take a moment to let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you for inspiring me! **

**Chapter 5. - **Stwatagy

Jake walked into the empty house grinning to himself , figuring that the kids were out running. He took the stairs two at a time eager to see his wife after a long day at the shop.

Coming up to the bedroom he peeks in and sees Riley, Lilly and Leah all curled up and asleep together. He leans against the doorway smiling at his family. As Leah opens her eyes she focuses directly on him, smiling seductively. He couldn't help it as he purred softly at her.

He walks over to the bed, kissing Lilly on top of her head and whispers. "Princess, wake up."

Leah put a hand on Riley's cheek, urging him to wake up as well. Both kids opened their eyes and flashed identical grins to their dad. Jakes grin. Leah smiled seeing the trait she loved so much on tree different faces.

"Guys, why don't you two go downstairs and start dinner?"

They nodded and Lilly kissed her mom's cheek, asking softly."What are you in the mood for mom?"

"Hmm. How about some lasagna?"

They all cheered at her suggestion.

"And call your uncle Emb, Riley," Jake suggested. "Now that Rebecca is out of town, we don't want Jessi and Jake starving because their dad can't cook."

They all laughed as Lilly and Riley ran from the room, arguing about who would call and who would start cooking.

"I should call! Girls make better hosts."

"No they don't! Girls make better cooks!"

Jake laughed hearing the kids and then laid down on the bed with his wife. They both moved onto their sides looking at each other. Jake stroked some hair out of her face. The tips of his fingers moving softly over her cheek, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"Hi," she whispered to him, basking in the suns in his eyes. Even though he was physically in his late thirty's now, his eyes were still young. Still filled with fire, and her heart skipped a beat at the love that shone through them.

"Hi," Jake leaned to his wife, the love of his life, and kissed her lips softly. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Good. Today is a good day."

He sighed softly in relieve, his wife has had too few good days lately. She deserved them.

'How was your day at the garage?'

Jake nodded, 'Was good. Got a lot of work done and Quil came by. The elders are gathering tonight.'

Leah laughed softly, she really couldn't help it. The elders used to be these scary old men who kept butting into the younger generations business. But now the elders were Quil, Sam, Jake and Seth.

"Baby, I talked to Ryder today." Leah sighed softly, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. But he deserved to know."

Jakes hand kept moving softly and soothingly over her neck, her shoulder.

"You told him about Sam."

Leah nodded, "He didn't take it well, but we could've expected that. He said he wanted to be alone and ran out of the house. I hope he's okay."

"He's our son, a fighter. He needs some time but I'm sure he will be fine."

They kissed softly. Both of them having complete confidence in their son. They had raised a good boy. He had a good heart.

"I'll talk to him before the council meeting. And I'll find him if he doesn't come home for dinner."

"Thank you."

Leah and Jake smiled at each other when Riley came back into the bedroom.

"Uncle Emb, Jess and Jake are coming to dinner. We're making two lasagnas just to be sure we have enough."

"Thank you sweetheart."

He grinned at his mom and ran back down to the kitchen again.

Jake laughed at his sons' youthfulness. Even though Riley phased for the first time last year and he had the looks of his dad, his character was completely Seth. And he and Leah loved that.

Leah moved her hand through Jake's hair, she whispered softly, "You're so handsome."

He smiled and kissed her full lips, "And you're absolutely gorgeous."

Leah smiled at her husband as he snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her neck and giving her little kisses all over her sensitive skin. She laughed as she rolled onto her back, still feeling incredibly in love with Jake, and incredibly lucky that she found him and that he never imprinted…

…

"You can't!"

"Leah…" Jake pleaded.

"It's not permanent, I will stop again. But I have to."

I held on to the three year old boy that sat on my hip, "Jake, please…"

He walked to me, cupping my face and kissing me passionately,… pressing his forehead to mine.

"I have to," he whispered. "You know I have to. The pack is without a leader and Seth can't coordinate this. There aren't enough wolves."

I started to cry softly, wanting to be strong. Jake took Ryder from my arms and gave him to Barbara, my new sister in law. I didn't like her, she was too sweet. She took our son and went inside, allowing me and Jake to talk. I wrapped my arms around Jakes neck.

"Please." I pleaded softly.

"Baby…"

I knew he would phase again, as he should. I'd stopped phasing three years ago when I'd gotten pregnant with Ryder. Jake had stopped a year later, when I started to age again. We wanted to grow old together and the rest of the pack was old enough and big enough so that we could stop.

But now the safety of the tribe was at stake again. The Cullens had returned to the area but now had two new members, so there were ten leeches in total now. Way too many to stay this close to our tribe even if they were plant eating leeches. So we had to go and inform them of that.

"I don't want you out there, I don't want you anywhere near them."

Jake smiled and kissed my forehead, holding me close to his heart as he always did.

"Nobody wants to be out there, especially not me baby. But we have to. The original treaty was made with just four of them. Now there are ten, it's to many and we have to get them to leave this area."

"Are you going to see _her_?" I sneered the words at him, stepping out of his embrace. We'd been together for almost four years now but I was still scared.

He frowned as I stepped back, crossing his arms. He didn't speak.

"You ARE going to see HER!"

I yelled at him. I was so hurt, I was still convinced he was going to leave me some day, some way. I wasn't meant to be lucky, lucky enough that he would stay with me.

"I KNEW IT!" I saw red. I needed him to choose me. 'She's dead Jake! Bella Swan is a leech! A walking corpse! How can you still love her?'

He shook his head and closed the distance between us, I pushed him back but he just wrapped his arms around me, fighting off my attempts to fight with him. His voice was soft as he hummed my favorite lullaby to me. He always hummed that for Ryder and it calmed him down, it calmed me down.

"Lee," his voice was velvet and my arms wrapped around him as I sobbed into his shirt, clinging to him, pulling him closer.

"Lee, baby. You know I love you, only you." He lifted my face to his as his lips softly touched mine.

"My silly girl." The affection in his voice was so great that the tears were now really flowing, I hated how weak I was getting.

His hand was suddenly warm and heavy against my stomach.

"I love you, you and our kids. You have my heart completely, I have to go with the pack because Sam isn't here, and Seth can't deal with this alone."

I nodded, whipping my cheeks and eyes, willing my tears to stop. God I hated the third month of pregnancy, my hormones were all over the place.

I kissed his lips, whispering. "Go get them, my Alpha." I tried to smile at him. "Get them, be safe and come home soon."

Jake cups my face as if I were made of porcelain and was breakable. He kissed me with so much love that it warmed me to the core.

"Be right back, babe."

He winked and turned around, jogging out of the yard and toward the forest where his pack was waiting for him.

I walked backwards to the porch, not taking my eyes off the woods. Sinking down onto the steps I wrapped my arms around my knees, waiting for my mate.

"He will be fine. He's the one true Alpha. He will be fine."

I kept repeating the words, pretending I said them to the little pup inside me. I was happy that I was about to become a mother again. I loved my son so much and Ryder couldn't wait to get a little brother or sister. But I wished that I was with them. My brothers and Jake, right now. I wasn't used to being left behind, waiting until they returned. I didn't like it one little bit.

Barbara came outside and handed me a hot cup of tea as Ryder climbed onto my lap, snuggling to me before turning around and looking at the same spot in the forest that I was watching.

"Mommy, what dere?"

I smiled a little, loving my baby boy. I put the tea down and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and his little hands wrapped around my arms. He enjoyed Jake's and I's body heat. I rested my chin gently on top of his little head.

"Daddy is there."

"Dadddy!" He squealed. He loved Jake so much. It was the most wonderful blessing in my life. Not only had I been given a beautiful son but he loved Jake and Jake loved him. I sometimes even got a little jealous as they played together.

He started squirming on my lap, trying to get off, probably to run to daddy.

"No, Ryder. You can't go see daddy now. He's busy."

Ryder nodded like he understood and quieted down, just sat there beside me. I looked at Barbara sitting next to us who was sipping her tea and watching the woods also.

"They'll be fine."

She turned to me and smiled. I could see why Seth had imprinted on her, she was sweet. Even if she was too sweet to my liking, she was perfect for him. They never fought, they were very strong together. And she loved my brother very much.

"Leah," she looked down like she was unsure of herself. "What are they doing?"

I shrugged and looked out at the forest again.

"Every situation is different." I started, not wanting to give her some false hope. "Seth will let Jake be in charge of this tonight. Because Jake is the real Alpha he can take command over both packs."

I murmured, thinking about how hard it must be for him. To see everyone again after all this time, to see Bella again.

"They will gather at the usual place in the forest, come up with a strategy and then execute it." I nodded sounding firm.

"Stwatagy", Ryder chimed in.

"They will probably go to the Cullen's house all in wolf form, they have a….somebody," I quickly looked at Barbara, not wanting to freak her out with to much information.

"Somebody who can read minds and communicate with the pack. They will remind them of the treaty and tell them that we can't have this many leeches in the area."

"How will they react?" Her voice was soft and shy. I could understood why. Everything was hanging on how the Cullen's would react.

I shrugged, "I don't know… They have lived here before, it is their house. Emmett and Rose will get angry. They won't like the pack giving them an ultimatum. But the doc and his wife, they are all for keeping the peace and they will want to leave after that. Perhaps some of the others too..."

I thought of Bella. She knew Jake had been hopelessly in love with her. Perhaps she would feel bad for the way she left things with him. Maybe even feel guilty. Give in to our wishes as a result. I could only hope.

I hugged my baby boy to me. He already knew about the wolves. He'd even met Seth in his wolf form. We didn't want to tell him anything yet that he couldn't understand. But he knew there were wolves in the forest and that they were thereto protect him. We just hadn't told them that the wolves were his uncles.

"Mommy pway with twucks now?"

He looked up at me and gave me a big grin. The same grin Jake always gave me. I laughed, nodded.

"Let's play with the trucks."


	6. Chapter 6 Hungry wolves

**Chapter 6. Hungry Wolves**

Jake felt her breath growing deeper and her hand relaxed in his. He couldn't help but smile. His hands stroked her hair, which was still as black as a raven and soft as silk. All her features were still the same and he kissed her forehead softly when he covered her up with the quilt before leaving the bed.

He went downstairs and watched his son and daughter in the kitchen for a moment. They were working together on the lasagnas. they were a good team.

"Guys."

They turned to him smiling wide and he grinned back, walking to them.

"I'm going to go get your brother. Your mom's asleep upstairs."

"Sure." Riley nodded.

"Okay, daddy." Lilly couldn't help but hug her dad. "Mom told us a story today."

"Really? Which one?" Jake hugged his daughter tightly to him, looked down into her eyes, the same black colour as that of her moms.

"About how you kissed mom for the first time." Lilly giggled and he ticked her side softly.

"Did you like that story?" He couldn't help but grin at the memory. Lilly nodded and burst out in giggles as he continued to tickle her. Even Riley stood there grinning.

He gave her another tight hug. "Yeah, it is a good story. Okay guys, continue on making this awesome dinner and I'll be back with your brother."

He got two okay's and he left the house, running a hand through his hair he wondered where Ryder would have gone too. After only a moment he grinned and took off in a jog. He may not phase anymore but the blood and instincts of the Alpha were still inside him and he still preferred running to walking.

Soon he found himself at the cliffs, the wind coming from the sea sweeping over his face and through his hair. He closed his eyes, this is where his son would be. He was Leah's son after all, and nothing calmed her down more then feeling the wind and the hearing the sounds of the sea.

Jake walked over the cliff face, going north and indeed after about ten minutes he saw the dark shape of his son. Ryder was a man now, twenty-three years of age and the true Alpha. His shoulders were wider then Jakes had ever been, his hair as black as a moonless night. His olive skin, strong jaw and ancient wisdom all gifts of his ancestors. And of course gifts from Billy, Jake had included his dad a lot in Ryder's upbringing.

Billy had shared the old legends, the stories, tradition and the Quileute language with his grandson. And Ryder had eaten it all up, he had loved the old ways of the people. He took the information in and never had enough. Ryder didn't know yet but Jake was thinking about stepping down as chief. He hadn't served long, a mere 15 years now. But his son would make a proud chief. He didn't want it anymore, he wanted to be with Leah.

"Ryder."

Ryder looked up and grinned slightly. "Dad. I knew you'd find me."

Jake chuckled, "Well you and I are the only ones that know this is your mom's favorite cliff."

Ryder nodded, his gaze moving back to the swirling water, Jake lowered himself on the rock next to his son, legs swinging over the side.

"Your mom told you." It wasn't a question, he stated it. Allowing his son to freely talk about it.

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, she did."

Now it was Jake's turn to nod, watching the swirls of the water, the waves crashing into the rocks, breaking. The water crashing on the beach before retreating. It's the one thing that had always calmed Leah down and with time Jake had come to appreciate it as well.

"I just….' Ryder sighed, shaking his head. 'I'm twenty-three years old and I can't believe I never knew. I can't believe you're not…."

He let his words trail. Jakes brow furrowed.

"Remember what grandpa Billy used to tell you. That it didn't matter where you came from."

"Only that the truth is in your heart and you need to go where it tells you."

Jake nodded, "same applies here." He looked at his son. "It doesn't matter where you came from. It doesn't matter that strictly biologically speaking I am not your father."

Ryder watched Jake, drawing strength from him as he always had done. He adored his father.

"From the moment your mom found out she was pregnant you have been my son. I've loved you and cared for you and you have learned from me. You are a Black."

He put his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Do you hear me, you are Ryder Black."

Ryder nodded, suddenly his vision got a bit cloudy and vague and he hugged his dad tight. He'd never been afraid to show affection and least of all to his dad.

"Don't ever worry about that, son. You're my son, you're my heir, you're the future chief of the Quileute's."

"Who all knows?"

"No one, just your mom, you and me."

Ryder let out a deep breath he'd been holding for a while now.

"That's good."

They sat together for a while on the edge of the cliffs, just watching the waves, feeling the wind. Connecting with the elements.

"I love you dad."

"And I love you, son."

...

Jake came jogging out from the woods with the biggest smile on his face as he reached my side. Running a very warm hand over my rounded belly before taking me into the safety of his arms.

"Hi." He breathed the word, his breath stroking my neck and he placed a kiss on my skin.

"I missed you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"I need you." He kissed my lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle but still firm. I had gotten to know his kisses over the past five months and have learned to love every one of them, but this was still a favorite. A kiss that told me everything I needed to know, a kiss that made me feel fragile and very girl-like. And at the same time it was a kiss that could ignite my fire, make me feel wanted, make it feel like he wanted to throw me down and devour me right now.

I put a hand on his cheek, coming up for air as I looked into the suns of his eyes.

"Hi yourself."

We smiled at each other like the deep, insanely in love fools that we are.

"The pack went home to freshen up and get some clean clothes but they wanted to come over for dinner. I told them it was fine."

"Sure, we can order in right?"

He laughed and tugged an arm around my waist, walking inside with me.

"Sure, I counted on it, don't want you on your feet that long."

I huffed, "I'm not disabled Jake."

"I know baby, I know."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk as he used his 'sensible' voice, the one that ticked me off most. The voice he used when he wanted to reason with me about something, not fighting me while still getting his way.

"Why did they want to come here for dinner?"

"They missed you of course." Jake looked at me like I'd grown another head. "You haven't run with us for four months now, the guys miss the Alpha female."

I almost laughed. "That's a first!"

I walked to the kitchen to the drawer, where we kept the take-out menus. I figured a couple pizzas would do just fine. Jake came up behind me, snaked his arms around my waist and belly. He stroked it softly as he nuzzled my neck.

"You're not that bad to be around, you know." He laughed, biting my neck slightly, earning a soft moan from me. "Even though you do try."

His soft laughter was deep as he grinded his groin and with it his very hard erection into my ass. I immediately dropped the menu, grabbing the kitchen counter. He was talking about a whole other kind of 'bad' now.

"Jake…"

I couldn't help but respond to him, I purred and pushed back against him, tilting my neck so he could reach more, kiss more. My body needing him badly, so bad that I already felt myself getting wet for him. Jake's husky voice in my ear only made it worse.

"Seth went home with Embry," his hips were now circling softly, his teeth teasing my ear lobe. "And they guys wont be here for at least another half hour."

His warm hands travelled up, cupping my breasts through the thin fabric of the dress I was wearing. I had gotten into a habit of wearing them. I was even warmer then before, my jeans didn't fit anymore and it was just so much more easier with the fact that I had to go to the bathroom about fifty times a day.

His fingers were softly circling my nipples, rolling them between them. I moved a hand back to run my fingers through his soft hair, moaning his name against his cheek.

His mouth moved to mine and I felt like I would burst into flames when his lips pressed to mine. His lips were more demanding now, a low growl coming from his chest. The vibration of it soared through me like an electrical current.

His hands moving more forceful, pinching my nipples, making me gasp before he left them, his hands trailing down. He grabbed the hem of my dress, pulling it up, exposing my legs, exposing my ass to his hands. I groaned as he grabbed them, massaging them firmly, moving my legs apart with his knee.

"The Great Spirits" he grinned wide, "No panties…"

We both laughed before his gaze intensified and his hands squeezed my ass.

"Lee. I've missed this, your skin under my hands, your noises." He bit my bottom lip softly, groaning.

I laughed softly, pushing my ass into his hands. "You've been gone for four hours."

"I know," he growled the words, ripping his short off himself. "Too fucking long."

His hand snaked over my skin, my thighs, his touch burning me. I needed him to find that sweet spot between my legs, I needed to feel him there. Trying to push myself down onto his hand but he was holding me firmly in place.

"Tell me you missed me."

"I missed you."

He growled softly in approval, and I earned a small flick of his fingers over my clit.

"Tell me that you need me."

"Baby, you know I do."

He growled again, smacking my ass in the same instance. I squealed softly, moaning feeling the sting of the slap moving right to my core, my juices almost dripping from me.

"I need you, my lover, my mate, my Alpha. I need you so bad Jake. I love you."

I could feel his lips moving into a grin as he kissed my shoulder, his fingers delving into my folds. He groaned as he felt how wet I was for him. His skilful fingers moved to my clit, and I dropped my head. His fingers circled and flicked my most sensitive little bud, panting loud I almost came right then.

"I love you too, baby."

He pulled his fingers away again, pulling my ass to him, angling my hips. Soft pleas were coming from my lips. God, I needed to feel him, feel his length deep inside of me.

Luckily he didn't waist any time, he pushed himself inside me in one motion, filling me up completely. I arched my back to him.

"Ohhhh." My mind was gone, it was nothing but mush, I could only feel him.

"Fuck yes. Fuck Leah. Feels incredible."

His hips started swinging and he fucked me with long, deep strokes. I clung to the sink, my knuckles white. But I knew my Alpha. He was just warming up.

Always when he got home from patrol he would be wound up, he would come to me and I never turned him away, I wanted him just as badly. His fingers tightened on my hips, angling me slightly, gently pushing me a bit forward. Making sure my belly didn't hit the counter.

He growled running his hand down my spine, smacking my ass again before he pulled out to his very tip and plunged back in. His breath was getting labored and he moved faster, the sound of our flesh slapping was echoing throughout the kitchen.

"Oh shit, Lee. Fuck baby you feel so good, so fucking perfect." Jake let out a fierce growl. "Who do you belong to Leah?"

I moaned loud. One hand leaving the counter to rub my clit, growling myself as I felt my wolf side come out. This was my Alpha that asked me.

"I'm yours."

"Fucking straight."

He pulled me to him, my back to his broad and warm chest as his arms snaked around me, completely engulfing me in his warmth. He raised my left leg, putting my knee on the counter as I leaned against him.

I looked back at him and he took my mouth, pressing his tongue against my lips and quickly inside, growling as he tasted me. He was pounding deep inside of me, his mouth to mine he was all I could see, taste, feel.

This was my mate in his most true form. He was strength, raw power, sexual energy. His eyes had darkened and he was holding me up while he fucked me fast and hard. If I hadn't known him as well as I did, I might have been afraid of him. But not now, this was my Jake.

I gasped as he found my spot, hitting it repeatedly I whimpered slightly, breathing heavily, pinching my clit, pushing my hips to his. Jake grinned wide noticing my reactions to him. He pushed my hand out of the way and his more-then-hot fingers were relentless on my clit, pulling, circling, rubbing. I cried out his name in a plea.

"Cum for me, baby.' He pumped even faster, tightening his hold on me. 'Cum with me."

And I did, it was like his words set off a chain reaction inside of me. I felt my walls convulse around him, clamping down on him. I could feel his length growing even harder as he pushed himself a final time deep inside me, his head fell back as he roared. He roared my name while his thick cum was shooting inside of me and I came beautifully with him. The moment was perfect as we both screeched and hollered from the wonderful sensations.

My palms fell on the counter to support myself but I didn't need to. Jake held me tight into his embrace, his hot body was all around me and still inside of me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, turning it so I could kiss his neck.

"Hmm, welcome home baby."

He chuckled softly, kissing my shoulder.

"I love the way you welcome me home."

We laughed together, not ready to move yet. Until I saw something moving outside of the kitchen window, I leaned forward to push the curtains slightly away.

"Oh shit, Jake! Embry and Seth."

He laughed and pulled out, I almost groaned at the loss, pulling my leg quickly from the counter, rearranging my dress.

"I'd say that was a half hour well spent."

He winked at me and laughed, pulling up his cut offs again.

"Don't look so smug, Black." I laughed with him, "just go change into something else."

He walked backward out of the kitchen grinning wide at me as we heard the front door opening and Seth calling out.

"You go fix your hair, Leelee," I glared as he used the stupid nickname. "You have sex-hair."

He laughed and ran off before I could throw the pan that was next to me at him. Brushing my fingers feverishly through my hair, trying to get it back to normal when Seth and Embry walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sis."

I laughed, "Hey guys." I gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him and Embry the take-out menus.

"You guys order whatever you want okay. Just make sure there is enough for all you hungry wolves."

I heard a chorus of; "Sweet". And left quickly to find a brush and a mirror. And to go to the bathroom, the baby found my bladder again and he just loved to squeeze the heck out of it.

A while later the entire pack had gathered at the house. Seth, Jared and Embry were completely occupied with a video game. Me and Quil were clearing out the dishes as the rest of the pack lounged on the couch.

Jake was laughing hard at something Jared did in the game that apparently caused his character to get killed off. Seth and Embry were celebrating and apparently were now talking about the final round.

I stole a glance at Jake and he grinned back. His eyes were burning into mine and I had to look away before I jumped him. I ran a hand down my stomach, silently laughing at my little baby for giving me an extra hormone injection I really hadn't needed.

"You know, were all really happy for you." Quil was leaning against the counter, grinning wide. "And we can't wait till the….pup gets here."

I smacked his arm as soon as I had my hands free. "It's a baby, not a pup."

"Okay, puppy then."

I smiled. "But thank you."

"No worries," he waved it away with his hand. "Just know that we are all here. This baby is as much a part of the pack as any of us."

I couldn't believe it but I felt myself tearing up. I nodded feverishly, trying to blink away the oncoming tears.

"Thank you, Q-tip."

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "No worries Lees."

I watched him walk back to the living room, surprised to find that Quil was actually a great friend. Not only had he grown up into a really handsome man and a trustworthy friend. He'd also been there for everybody. He wasn't the loud one, and because a lot of the wolves were loud he was easily overlooked. But he had always been there. Just for a word of wisdom, a friendly smile or a big hug. Apparently he had been raised right by his grandfather.

Suddenly Sam appeared in front of me, glaring so intently I would have taken a step back if I hadn't been leaning against the counter already.

"Leah, we need to talk."

"Really?" I huffed and turned around to start on the dishes, when his strong hand clamped around my upper arm. Not hurting me, but tight enough to send a clear signal.

"Yes, really. Lets go and sit on the porch, the dishes can wait."

I shrugged off his arm but walked to the front doors, the rest of the guys so involved in the game they didn't notice a thing. Except Jake who looked up worried, but I smiled and nodded. Telling him silently to stay inside.

When we got to the porch I turned to watch Sam. He shut the door behind him and glared at me.

"Leah, when you told us you were pregnant, we were all happy for you." I nodded, a small shimmer of where this could be going started to form in my mind. God I hoped I was wrong.

"And because you got together with Jake, nobody ever questioned it. We all just figured it was the Quileute magic, his bloodline and you being the alpha female."

He started pacing the deck not looking very happy.

"Just spit it out Sam."

"Fine," he stopped pacing right before me and looked at me. "Whose baby is it?"

I put my hands on my belly, glaring at him. "It's Jakes!"

"Are you sure?"

I growled softly. "Of course I'm sure."

His eyes shot from my stomach back up to my eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me, Sam."

"If you were pregnant with Jake, then the baby can't be more than three months old now."

"So? And how do you know?" My anger started to rise fast. "Maybe Jake and I had been together for a lot long, we just didn't tell you."

"Is that so?" Sam was growling now, his hand shot to me, grabbing my upper arms again, holding me tight. Too tight. "Did you cheat on him with me, were you with Jake when we were together that night?"

"Sam…your hurting me." I struggled slightly, not being able to move much in his firm grasp. "Let go."

"Tell me, Leah." His eyes were burning when he looked into mine. He almost seemed crazed. "Were you already with him then?"

"No, I wasn't! Let me go!"

At that moment the door opened and Jake stepped out, he looked like he was about to lunge at Sam. His eyes were completely black, the sun in them had disappeared when he saw us.

"Let her go, now." The words were nothing more then a growl. The Alpha command was obvious in his tone.

Sam quickly let me go, taking a step back as he took in Jacob. Apparently recognizing the Alpha, the true Alpha. It was in Jake's blood after all.

Jake took a deep breath, he calmed down and walked quickly to me, wrapping an arm around me, lifting my chin, making our eyes meet. The suns were back and I smiled at him, he nuzzled my cheek softly with his nose before looking at Sam.

"What's going on."

"Nothing."

Jake frowned, "You upset my mate for nothing?"

"It's nothing,' Sam glanced at me. "Forget it."

Jake brushed a hand over my rounded belly while he glared at Sam. Making a very clear statement who both the baby and I belonged to.

"You imprinted on Emily, Sam. Leah is happy now."

Sam growled at Jake, his anger returning immediately. "Really? Did you ever ask her that? Did you ever ask her if the child is yours?"

Sam looked smug, as if he thought that this would burst some bomb for Jake. I sighed in relieve, being so glad that I'd been honest with Jake from the start. Not giving Sam any power over our relationship now.

"Yes and yes. And both answers are none of your business."

Sam's eyes shot from me to Jake and back. His face set in the stubborn expression he often wore when he couldn't get something he wanted.

"Don't you think she looks a bit too pregnant if she's in her third month? And she hasn't phased for nearly four and a half months now."

Sam's dark eyes were burning into mine, I felt a strong urge to look away but I wouldn't. I couldn't give him that satisfaction.

Jake growled softly, pulling away from me and standing slightly in front of me. Shielding me from Sam with his body, while he made Sam look at him.

"Never before has there been a female shifter, and never before has there been a child from a male and female wolf. She's unique. The pregnancy is unique and our child shall be unique. You're no expert on pregnancy's and especially not on Leah's pregnancy, so keep your little theories to yourself."

"You don't know everything!"

Jake grinned at this, but it wasn't my grin. It was hard and vicious as he straightened up, he was now taller then Sam, and he looked down on him.

"I do, Sam. I actually do know everything. But you do not."

Sam looked shocked at me, obviously realizing that I told Jake everything. Jake stepped closer to Sam.

"Never doubt my son again."

Sam nodded, his eyes shot to my stomach one more time before he stepped away. He left the porch and our house, going home to Emily.

Jake turned around to me, his expression soft and worry was etched in his face.

"Are you okay, baby?"

I smiled wide, stepping to him and kissing his cheek softly.

"Of course I am."

He nodded, relieved by my answer he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

"Baby Black." I whispered and smiled up at Jake.

"Ryder Black" He whispered back. And with that he grinned again, not just any grin, but the one I loved so much. My grin.

**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome home Leah

**Chapter 7. – Welcome home Leah**

**A/N - I just want to give a huge shoutout to Jada91 , brankel1 , BB-Waters and connect2tjb for all of their reviews and continued support. Y'all inspire me. **

**Thanks I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and thanks for reading. **

Leah woke up slowly, blinking her eyes a couple times to let them adjust to the light. She looked out the window and it was already dark. The light was a lamp that was on in the corner of the room. She was smiling because she knew what she would see if she looked to the chair next to the lamp.

And she was not disappointed; her daughter was sitting there, in the old armchair. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Her fingers softly tapping the page she was reading. Leah remained silent for a while, just looking at her daughter. Admiring her. Lilly was only sixteen but her Quileute heritage was strong. She had the olive toned skin, the characteristic strong nose, high cheekbones and big honey colored eyes. She was the beauty of the reservation and her dad had such an issue with it.

Of course Jake loved his daughter and thought she was his beautiful little princess. With the emphasis on 'his' and 'little', he couldn't stand the stares she got from the boys on the reservation. Both her parents were still very glad that she hadn't been imprinted on. Although that could happen of course, most of the kids were young and not all had phased yet.

'Mom, you're up.'

Leah smiled, 'well I'm awake, I don't know about the up part yet.'

Lilly put her book on the chair and walked to the bed, smiling she laid down on her stomach watching her mom.

'What are you reading, sweetie?'

'A book for English lit. We had to read 'Dracula' by Bram Stoker and now we have to read 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer and then were going to discuss the differences after we write a paper on it.'

'That sounds interesting. So 'Twilight' has vampires in it as well?'

Lilly nodded, 'But they are different and kinda boring. No fangs but they sparkle or something.'

Leah giggled softly at the expression her daughter wore on her face and Lilly soon joined her mom.

When they quieted down, Lilly was fidgeting with the quilt on the bed, something she only did when nervous.

'What's wrong Lil?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh come on,' Leah smiled softly at her daughter. 'Something is bothering you sweetheart, maybe I can help.'

Lilly looked at her mom, she loved her mom so much. She looked into those familiar dark eyes and saw the strong Quileute heritage she loved. Her grandpa Billy had told her all about the legends and the ancestors and she could see her mom being one of them. Even now while she was so sick she still looked strong. Her eyes were still very intense.

'I,' Lilly sighed softly looking back at the bed. 'I was just wondering if I will ever gonna like phase too.'

'Oh, sweetie. Are you worried about that?'

Lilly gave something that looked like a cross between a shrug and a nod, shaking her head at the same time. It made the smile on Leah's face grow bigger.

'Well just because now Caira is the only female wolf, mom! And she's a big….hag!'

'Lilly! Caira is your cousin and her mom Rachel is your Aunt, your Father's sister. I do not want you to speak of her that way.'

'Well, it's true.'

Leah couldn't help but laugh softly at her daughters' openness and honesty.

'Well Paul and Rachel tend to spoiled her, and being an only child and not having to share anything. It's no wonder she's a bit- '

'Stuck up.' Lilly interrupted.

They laughed together, Lilly moved onto her side, so she and her mom looked at each other. Leah softly played with Lilly's hair, so thick, so soft and so very black.

'But – but will I phase?' Lilly whispered looking at her mom, the first female wolf in all of history.

'I don't know sweetie.' Leah thought about it for a moment, not knowing what to say. They always thought that she was a freak and that she phased for a reason. But now Caira had phased too last year. Claiming the position of Alpha female, something Leah had found she didn't like. Caira had no claim to anything. Her dad, Paul had been Sam's Beta. Leaving everybody shocked when he turned out to be the father of the only female shifter.

Only female shifter… so far, that is.

'Do you want to phase, Lilly?' Leah asked softly, not wanting to upset her daughter.

'I don't know. Ryder and Riley don't seem to mind.'

'No they don't. But it's more excepted now. Your dad and I have always been honest with the three of you about what could happen, about what it would mean.' Lilly nodded watching her mom explain.

'Because don't forget sweetie. Before us there were two generations of Quileute who didn't phase. It had almost been forgotten until your uncle Sam suddenly phased. It was very scary in the beginning.'

'But now we know. Ryder and Riley are both very proud to be wolves mom.'

'I know, and they should be. It's an honor.'

Leah smiled to herself, remembering how she hadn't thought of it as an honor, but as a nightmare.

…

'Mom!'

'No! Leah I've had it with your rebellious attitude. I get that kids need to stand up to their parents sometimes and that they need to go out into the world and do their own thing. But I've had it up to here with you!'

Sue Clearwater through her hands in the air and huffed loud.

'But it's nothing! I just want to go over to Rachel and Rebecca's to watch a movie.'

Mom her eyes narrowed while she looked at me, 'I've seen you with Jacob Black, Leah. And I'm telling you. You are not going.'

'You didn't see anything!' I was really getting upset now, this was such BS. There was nothing going on between Jacob Black and I, we had only kissed just once.

'I saw you kissing him Leah. And I will not having it.'

'A kiss! It was just one stinking kiss!' Suddenly I got a major headache, grabbing my head with my right hand, but I wasn't going to let up. 'It's not like were dating! I don't even want to date him.'

Truth was that I had a major crush on Jacob Black, which had only intensified the last couple of months. He had always been sweet, caring and so much fun, but lately, I don't know. It was like Jake had discovered a gym or something. He was suddenly filling out so well, he had gained about twenty pounds of pure muscle. And boy did he look good.

Apparently I had let my mind drift a bit too far.

'Look at yourself, Leah! You're licking your lips and I bet it's because you're thinking of that boy. I will not have it! You will not be the reservation-slut!'

'Slut? Because I kissed one boy? One boy mom!'

Sue huffed and crossed her arms, a clear sign that the discussion was over. Her face was set to thunder and it only pissed me off more.

'Ow,' what the hell. Not only did I now have a major headache but my stomach suddenly felt like my intestines were rearranging themselves inside me.

'What's wrong with you?' Moms' voice was just a sneer now.

I looked up at her giving her the evil eye right back. 'I'm standing here talking to you!'

'Leah!'

I was sorry the moment the words left my mouth, but I was also too upset and in too much pain to care about what I said. Maybe some fresh air would help. I pushed past mom and stumbled out into the backyard, trying to gulp down the fresh air that surrounded me.

'Fuck.'

'Leah!' Sue stomped outside following me, her lack of interest for my health starting to piss me off even more. Sure she could call her own daughter a slut, but God forbid that she worry about her health.

'No wonder Sam broke up with you. I don't even recognize you.'

'Mom!' I looked up at her, my fists balled and shaking badly.

'Don't you dare bring him into this. Don't you dare even say his name!' I screamed the last part, my anger spiking. It was so strong it pushed the pain from my mind.

'He's nothing to me! And I don't act the way I do because of him!'

Suddenly mom stared at me, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. She looked at my hands, which were still shaking, the tremors rising up my arms, making my entire body shake. She looked scared.

'Mom…' My voice changed, it was soft and scared too. I didn't know what was happening. 'Mom, do something!'

She just stood there, looking scared, looking like I was a ghost. She didn't even move a muscle.

'MOM!' my entire body was shaking now and I couldn't control it. I wrapped my trembling arms around myself trying to steady my body. My head suddenly felt like it was splitting open, I cried out.

'Mom, help me!' Tears were streaming from my eyes, the pain was so bad and I begged my mother to help me. I needed her to tell me what to do.

But instead she walked away. She actually backed away while I was begging for her help. I saw her through my tears. My vision was clouded but I felt the pain of the rejection piercing my skin, my heart. It hurt even more than my head and angered me.

Suddenly I heard myself scream. At first I didn't believe that it was me, it sounded too…animalistic. But the sound came from my throat, my body bent backward, my face tilted up toward the heavens as I screamed. I screamed not only because of the physical pain which now threatened to overwhelm me, but I screamed for the agony of my mother's rejection. I screamed because I had no idea how else to let out the anger I felt.

The last thing that registered was the extremely shocked and fearful face of my mom staring at me while she pressed her back against the house, trying to get away from me.

After that I guess I blacked out. I looked around and found myself in the woods, wondering how the hell I got here. I sniffed softly, wrinkling my nose. I could actually smell the rain on the trees, it smelled mossy and wet. I could smell the damn forest floor and the dead leaves that were on it. I could smell that a deer was somewhere nearby. A deer? How the hell could I smell a deer? What did a deer even smell like? My mind answered for me. Like that, apparently.

I huffed and took a step forward, surprised when my body didn't move. And it looked like the forest floor was further away as usual, like I had grown. I looked down and yelled. There was a paw. Like a huge animal paw. I looked around looking for the animal that had such huge paws, but when I spun around looking I almost fell down. I looked down at the paw again, wiggling my fingers. And to my shock I saw the paw's toes wiggling. I screeched inside my head, hearing a whine coming out of my mouth.

_No, no, what is happening?_

Before I knew it I took off, running fast. Shocked that my legs worked. All four of my legs worked, moving fast. I decided the best thing to do was shut my mind off and just run. I wasn't going to think about the paws beneath me, I wasn't going to think about my newly tuned sense of smell. And I most definitely was - not- going to think that I just saw something behind me that looked like a tail.

My mind was numb, except for the piercing loud scream that didn't seem to end.

_Leah? _

I stopped dead in my tracks, circling, looking for the source of the voice that was so close. Too close.

_Leah, is that really you? _

I whimpered, not seeing anybody, the voice in my mind sounding too much like Sam.

I let my legs give out. Sliding onto the forest floor, I didn't register that it was cold and wet, I only noticed the smell. The smell of wet leaves, dead leaves, of bugs moving around. I whined softly, thinking for sure that I was delusional. I would probably be dead soon, if I wasn't already. Oh my…..was I dead?

_Leah stay there, I'm coming._

I let out a whine.

_You're not dead, Leah. And you're not going to die. Just relax, I'll be right there._

I stayed still and closed my eyes. As soon as the sight of the forest disappeared around me, I saw something else. It wasn't the usual black when I shut my eyes, not even with red dots moving around. I still saw the forest.

I blinked, opening and closing my eyes, but every time I was sure that my eyes were closed I could still see the forest. Only it was moving…or I was moving. But I wasn't moving, I was lying still on the ground. Then how could the ground me moving, how could the forest fly around me like I was running?

I groaned, my stomach had already been upset but this didn't improve it. I was gonna be sick. I rolled onto my side and suddenly saw Emily. Thinking that I should tell Emily about the phasing…. What the?

I didn't want to think about the hag Emily, I didn't need to tell her anything and what was 'phasing'? My hands moved to my head when I noticed that I couldn't reach my head, I opened my eyes and saw why. I didn't have hands, but there were paws. And they couldn't bend up to my head.

_What is going on? _

_You phased…_

I shook my head again. There was that voice, that Sam-voice. I don't know why my mind made that one up. I guessed being over him was just a figment of my imagination and now I conjured him to ease this experience.

Suddenly there was something touching the top of my head, nudging it gently. I sniffed it, it smelled manly, it was raw and it was power. It smelled delicious.

_Thanks…_

My eyes flew open and I saw another wolf, a huge, black wolf. His mouth was open. He might have been grinning at me but the effect was frightening. His teeth were white, large and very sharp. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from me, trying to back away from the large wolf in front of me.

He cringed as my mind screamed as loud as I could.

_Leah, stop it! _

There was a tone in his voice I could not disobey, so I stopped screaming. My eyes wide and I just stared at him, staying rooted to the forest ground.

I figured that it didn't matter anymore, I was hallucinating, I was probably already dead anyways, so I lay down. I lay down on the forest floor, lowering my head to my…paws, apparently and closed my eyes.

I stayed still for a while and my thoughts stopped eventually. For some reason the only thing I could still see in my mind was my cousin Emily. And that bothered the hell out of me.

I always thought that heaven would be peaceful, so if Emily was here….and I was so fucking irritated. Then how could I be dead?

_I told you, you aren't dead. _

_I must be. I'm imagining that I'm a wolf. That my ex is a wolf. _

Something huffed nearby, and I peeked an eye open. This time I didn't scream. I didn't think I'd have the energy to scream. I just looked at the animal.

It was huge, black, his mouth was closed this time which was a relief. He sat a bit back from me, like he was giving me my space. His head was tilted like he was trying to figure me out as much as I was trying to figure him out. He didn't look all that scary now.

_Thanks. _

_You can't be Sam._

The wolf smirked, and I heard him in my mind again.

_Just like you can't be Leah? _

_But I am Leah. _

_And I am Sam. _

_How? _

Slowly Sam started to tell me the story, he reminded me of the bonfires we used to have. Back when we had been kids and our parents had dragged us out to the beach. He reminded me of the spirit warriors of our people. He told me of the threat that still resides today, the cold ones. Slowly I began to understand what he was saying… But that didn't mean I calmed down and liked it.

_What? Why me? _

_Honestly… I have no idea Lee Lee… you're the first female to have ever phased. _

I growled as he said the pet nick name he used to call me.

I stood up, my eyes huge.

_Did I? Did I just growl? _

Sam nodded.

_Being a wolf isn't hard. It comes naturally, especially if you allow yourself to listen to your instincts. _

I sighed.

_This sucks. _

_Perhaps, but it's not so bad once you learn to control yourself. _

I glared up at the huge black wolf, really not enjoying that our talk slowly seemed to turn into a lecture.

_It's true Leah. You've always been impulsive and hot headed and that has only gotten worse the last year or so. You should learn to control yourself, especially now._

There was a pain in his voice that I couldn't quiet put my finger on, until images flashed through my mind at rapid speed. I closed my eyes at the speed and intensity of the images, seeing Emily. Her face was not scarred yet, she was smiling and laughing, she was looking up at me. I was smiling back at her.

How did this work? It felt like I was remembering something, but this has never happened.

_It is my memory. _

_Oh…_

Emily was close, her face now worried and she reached out for me but I was yelling, screaming at something. I was so angry and it happened before I could stop it, before I could tell Emily to back off, to run. I arched my back with a roar and I exploded out of my clothes, turning into my wolf self. But before I had a chance to take a deep breath and let myself adjust to my wolf form I heard a scream.

Emily was lying on the ground, on her side curled in a ball. She was clutching the right side of the face. Her hand turned red, blood. I could smell it.

_Oh my God, Emily… _

I suddenly felt bad for my cousin as I got my eyesight back and the forest and the black wolf appeared again. I tilted my head watching Sam. He didn't meet my eyes as he was looked away, there was a pained expression on his face.

_What were you arguing about? _

_That is not important._

I wanted to argue but suddenly my head felt like it had exploded. There were people screaming everywhere and I couldn't shut them out. Or tell where they were coming from.

_Hey guys! _

_Sam, you still on patrol man?_

_Emily will kick your ass! _

People laughed loudly.

_Hey…What's that? _

_Dude, that's so not a what! But a who. _

_A new one? _

_Again? _

_Who? _

_Damn…_

Suddenly everything went silent and I let out a breath I was holding. I sighed softly. Grateful for the silence, I looked back at Sam and frowned at the weird look he gave me.

_What? _

And that started it off again:

_No WAY! _

_It's Leah! _

_Leah? Leah who? _

_Clearwater of course, dumbass._

_Yeah, dumbass. _

_Wait, how many Leah's do you know? Any of them hot? _

_Well, Clearwater is hot. _

_Yeah but she's also a mean old hag._

_Damn Paul. Dumbass. _

_Geez, way to make a wolf feel welcome! _

_SILENCE._

And luckily everybody did as Sam said, they fell quiet immediately.

_Breathe, Leah. _

I didn't know who said it but the voice was familiar and warm. It sounded nice and I thought it was a good idea. So I stayed on the forest floor, concentrating on my breathing.

_Leah? _

My head snapped up again looking around.

_Seth! _


	8. Chapter 8 The start of it all

**A/N - hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! Shame on me. But I got a new job and have been busy with that. Don't worry because almost all the story has been written out yet, so it will continue either way. Big thank you to my beta Faith! Who I love and who apparently loves me cause she spends a lot of time fixing my FF's for me to make it readable for you guys. Thanks for sticking with Leah and Jacob. They have a lot more to tell you. Here's a long new chapter with a lot of insights. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8 - The start of it all**

Jake glanced at Ryder who was sitting still… very still. He took a deep breath and looked out over the water again. The sea always reminded him of his wife, his beta, his beautiful Leah.

The water could be calm and it could also move in the same direction, as if at peace with itself. It could be one body moving, swaying over the sand of the beach and retreating in unison, but not today. Today the water was wild, upset and it was battling its very nature. The waves kept crashing into the rocks below like it thought that it had enough power to break its' stones but it never happened. Still the water didn't give up, it kept crashing and coming back. Higher and harder it crashed against the rocks, fighting for its' right to be.

Jake smiled. It was exactly like Leah. Sometimes she was calm, relaxed. She would just let him love her, let him care for her. Sometimes Jake had the privilege to look deep inside his wives heart and soul. But often enough she battled him, battled everything. He sighed, thinking of how exhausted she must feel. She had told him that not long ago. She'd battled her whole life, battled against Sam's decision to leave her, battled against phasing, against Seth's imprint on Barbara, because she thought he would never be happy. And more often than not, she had battled him and herself.

Leah didn't know any different then to fight. So he wholeheartedly accepted it when she didn't want to fight anymore. He just hoped she'd find her peace in the surrender.

…

I walked outside, finding Jake on the porch swing, our favorite place. No kids, no pack business, just Jacob and myself.

I couldn't help but smile seeing him. His elbow was on the armrest and his head was resting on his hand, he looked so serious. For a moment I thought that he might be asleep but as soon as the wind came from behind me and took my scent to him he opened his eyes and straightened. And that smile. His smile was all I needed to know the world was okay and everything was alright.

"Leah…"

He held out his hand and I took it gladly, walking quickly to him. He picked me up from the ground and placed me in his lap. My legs resting on the swing as his legs kept us rocking softly. I allowed my head to rest against his chest and closed my eyes.

Even though Jake stopped phasing years ago, his strength, scent or heat hadn't changed. He'd aged very gracefully. His hair was still black as night, his eyes were still shining, the suns in them still very much there. But he'd gotten wrinkles, laugh lines around his eyes and his mouth. They were the most beautiful wrinkles anybody could have.

He took my hands in his and I could almost feel the frown that I was sure formed on his forehead. And he had every reason to frown. I was cold.

I looked up at him, smiling softly. He took my chin between his fingers, making me hold still as he brushed his lips over mine as well. Those were cold too.

"Leah."

My name was nothing more then a soft sigh on his lips, he frowned while his eyes roamed my face. The sadness was so profound in his features that I wanted to cry. But Leah didn't cry.

I smiled, my eyes looking into his. "It's going to be okay."

Jake's sad eyes looked up at me again, his warm palm pressing against my cheek.

"Ryder is right, phase again. You don't have to fight it, you can beat it easily."

I shook my head, "No Jake, no phasing and no fighting."

His eyes grew wider, like he hadn't understood what I said.

"No…no fighting?"

"No," sighing soft, I continued hoping he would understand. "I fought my whole life Jake, it's all I've ever known. I've fought you so many times. But I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting and I'm not going to. If this is how the Gods want me to go, then so be it. We both know that you can't fight fate. Isn't that something we've learned in our long, long life."

He nodded solemnly. Of course we knew, we've lived longer then most humans, we've learned more. We understood more.

"I can't lose you."

"You never will."

I pressed my lips to his. I knew we had to talk more about this, about my decision, about what I did or did not want to do. But not right now. Right now he was still my Jake and I was his Leah. And we've never let the passion between us die and it wouldn't start tonight. So I kissed him. I kissed my husband deeply, passionately and I moaned when I felt his response.

His arms circled tight around me, his tongue explored my mouth, his lips were scorching hot against my colder ones. And I could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. I smiled against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his. I was still me, and this part of me would never change. Jake would always be able to turn me on.

We broke this kiss, our breathing labored and he pressed his forehead to mine, stroking the side of my neck with his one hand. While his face lowered, nuzzling my neck, inhaling my scent deeply.

"I want you forever."

"You have me for eternity."

After that we fell silent, and just 'were', we were just being there. Together. Forever.

…

"Dad?"

"Hmm."

"Dad!"

Jake shook his head looking at Ryder.

"Yes? What?"

Ryder laughed, "you were a thousand miles away. I asked you what you were thinking off."

He smiled. "Your mother."

"Of course."

They both laughed. Ryder watched his dad closely, he so admired his dad. His dad was the Alpha still, even though he didn't phase anymore. But the wolves that ran patrols now didn't yet have the age, the experience or the wisdom that they needed to be independent from the previous generation. But Ryder had been thought by his dad and grandpa Billy and he was sure that soon enough he would be allowed to take over. He wanted to.

"When your mom found out she was pregnant with you, she told me immediately."

Jake started, he was still looking at the water, Ryder raised his eyebrows wondering where this was going to go. But he kept silent, curious to what his dad had to say.

Jake laughed softly. "Your mom was scared. We had only been going out a couple of weeks and she was scared that I would leave her. But see, she was wrong."

He looked at Ryder.

"Your mom is the most amazing person, she's strong, determined, she loves with all her heart and is very wise. But even she is wrong sometimes."

Ryder smiled, but his lips were thin and white. He was getting nervous about where this was going.

"See, I stayed. I loved your mother so much that even when she told me she'd been with Sam I couldn't feel anything but love. So I told her you were mine, and that's how it is."

He grinned. "A few weeks later your mom had to go get her first ultrasound done, of course I went with her. But I was so nervous, and so was she, we were both still not sure about what to think of you. We weren't sure of each other."

Jakes face turned sad, he smiled slightly at Ryder before looking back at the water.

"But that changed the moment we heard your heartbeat." He laughed, "that was such a strong sound, so full of confidence, you were telling us you were coming. If we were ready or not, you were going to come into this world and would rely on us. And at that moment your mom and I looked at each other and we knew. We knew this was right, that you were our son, that we would be a family."

Ryder grinned wide now. "Really?"

"Absolutely. You made us whole, son."

"Thank you dad."

They grinned their identical grins and looked back out over the water.

…

I fidgeted nervously with the white daisies in my hair. There was one right above my left ear that just wouldn't stay.

"Stop being so nervous," my hands were pushed out of the way. "Let me do it."

I grinned up in the mirror seeing Rebecca Black, my best friend and maid of honor.

"I still don't understand how you got my hair to actually behave today, Becs. You're a miracle worker."

"Oh stop it Lee. You'll make me blush, and with my complexion I really can't have that, especially not now after you put me in a yellow dress."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"All done!"

She smiled proudly in the mirror and I grinned back. "It looks beautiful, and so do you in your yellow dress."

We both rolled our eyes and laughed hard. I wouldn't know what I would do if my best friend wasn't here with me today.

"It's still weird. You're getting married to my brother."

We just grinned at each other, "Well the good thing is that we'll be truly sisters now."

"Oh thank goodness," I laughed hard. "There is a positive site to today."

There was a knock on the door and we both turned to it. The door was opened only wide enough for Seths head to appear through it, his eyes shut tight.

"Everybody dressed and decent in there?" He stepped in the house, arms in front of himself as if he were a blind man walking in an unfamiliar environment. "Everything covered up?"

"Yes, Seth. You can look."

I tried to sound bored and ignored at his joke but I couldn't make the big smile on my face go away. Seth opened his eyes and an identical huge grin appeared on his face as he look at me.

"Oh wow. Leah you are absolutely gorgeous."

I immediately looked down at my dress, wondering if it was stained.

"I'm not being sarcastic!" He laughed and gave me a huge hug, "you really do look beautiful."

"Be careful," I rolled my eyes at myself, but couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "You might wrinkle the dress."

Both Seth and Becca stared to laugh hysterically at this. I just huffed and ran my hands over the dress to smooth the fabric after Seth released me.

When he was finally over his annoying giggle fit he looked at me, his face was older then the nineteen years it was supposed to be. And not only did that come from the wolf-genes, it was his eyes. There was wisdom in there and the sadness of a child that had to grow up way to fast.

"I wish mom and dad could see this."

I know I whispered the words but Seth didn't need anything more. "Me too."

We stared at each other for a moment before we both reached out for the other at the same time, our hands gripping tight.

"You ready, sis?"

"I guess huh."

He just nodded, "Jake is waiting, you should see him, he's so nervous."

Another knock on the door and Embry walked in. He was Jakes best man and was walking Becca down the aisle. His grin at her was a bit too big and I shook my head.

"Hi Embry."

"Lee! You clean up good." He laughed and looked at Becca, smiling wide. "Becs, you look beautiful."

Seth slapped Embry on the back of the head as Becca and I laughed together. I was so grateful for a light moment to forget my nerves.

I mean I was getting married to Jake. Not only my oldest friend, but my Alpha, the future chief of the tribe, a wolf… A wolf who might still imprint.

I shook my head promising that I wouldn't think of that today. How could I when he was standing there on the beach, waiting for me. He had been waiting for me, he proposed over a year ago. When we had first heard Ryder's heartbeat. Now the day was finally here.

Seth grabbed my hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. Suddenly I came back to the here and now and saw Embry and Becca in the doorway. Little Claire was now six years old and extremely happy to be the flower girl. She was already walking down the aisle, and when the music started she began to throw her flower petals around her. It was actually a cute thing to see and the gathered crowd also let out a collective 'awe'. I looked up and saw Quill standing, he had the biggest grin on his face. And in that one moment, I was okay with imprinting. Especially as I glanced at Seth and saw his eyes glued to Barbara's, they were both smiling like a pair of idiots. And I knew that Seth would propose to her soon, he'd shown me the ring last week.

The music changed and Seth patted my hand softly, giving him a very nervous smile, I put a foot in front of the other and slowly we were walking down the aisle. My mind was racing, and it wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go. I was thinking of what would happen if Jake imprinted, if I never could let him fully into my heart, what if the rest of the reservation found out about Ryder. Ryder! I glanced to the first chair left of the aisle, there was Billy, and on his lap was my gorgeous son.

He was only a year old but he was so smart already, he was standing on his grandfathers legs and his body was turned around to me, holding out a little hand, but he didn't cry or anything that other babies would do. No he smiled, he smiled wide as I walked slowly toward him.

I felt Seth's hand on mine again and he gave me a gentle squeeze, whispering.

"Leah, look at Jake."

I did as he said and let my eyes move up until they locked on Jakes. He was standing there at the end of the aisle, I got worried for a moment. It looked like he was grinning so wide he would actually hurt himself. But it was all for me, he didn't look away once. His eyes were glued to mine and they told me everything I needed to know. They told me how much he loved me and cared for me, how he would stay by my side and protect me, me and his family. He claimed Ryder as his own! I scolded myself in my head, he loves you so much he claimed Ryder as his own son. And he loves him as his own too.

Slowly I felt myself change, this was right. This was right and this was how it was meant to be, Jake and I together forever. He wouldn't leave me, never. At that moment I wanted to toss the flowers away and sprint to him, just to leap up into his arms and kiss him. I heard Seth chuckle beside me.

"Not so fast, Lee. We'll be there soon enough."

I looked at him and grinned wide before my eyes shot back to Jake. I felt that my face was now the same as his, the same huge grin, the same glow. I just felt myself opening up, my heart and my soul. This felt right.

When we finally reached him, Seth stepped forward slightly and shook hands with Jake. They grinned at each other. I almost rolled my eyes and told them they looked like a bunch of idiots. And that thought relieved me. I wouldn't lose myself, I could still be me while I opened up completely for Jacob.

Seth took my hand and placed it in Jakes, holding it for a second and kissing my cheek before he took his place next to Jake and Embry.

The moment Jakes skin touched mine I couldn't hold back, I tossed the flowers at Becca and did exactly as I wanted, jumping up into Jakes arms. Pressing my lips to him as I kissed him feverishly and he twirled me around.

It was like we were all alone, just all alone on the beach, like we always were. Until I heard the crowd clapping and cheering for us. I looked up and wanted to jump down, except for Jake holding me tight to him, grinning like the fool he was.

"I think you skipped a couple steps, Lee."

I must have blushed hard because it suddenly got very warm, and this time Jake did let me down when I tried. He grabbed my hand as I tried to hide behind my hair, but it was all pulled back.

"Uhm…"

People just started laughing harder, the wolves howling. Everybody except Sam, I caught him from the corner of my eye and he didn't look happy at all. His eyes kept moving back between me and Jake and Ryder, his face furious. Luckily Emily didn't notice, she was sitting beside him holding her baby Ty to her chest who was just two months old. I gave her a shy smile, her face registering shock, but then she smiled back and waved Ty's little hand. Perhaps this would be a day of a lot of firsts and I could let other people back into my life too, like my cousin.

"Shall we begin now, Leah? Jacob?"

I nodded feverishly.

"Let's do it."

Old Quill was looking at us and he started the ceremony. We asked if he could marry us in true Quileute tradition. Billy could have done it too, but Jake preferred if it was Quill. And since he was an elder of the council too, it was alright.

First two candles were lit by Seth and I, representing our parents, that couldn't be there. Then Quill told us an old tale of when our ancestors, the raven and the wolf were joined and the magic came into our blood. Old Quill asked for two representatives of the families to come forward and take the two ribbons, dark green for the Black line and bright Blue for the Clearwater's and fold them across Jake's and mines joined hands if they approved of the wedding. Billy handed Ryder to Rachel, who immediately smothered her nephew in cuddles, while he rolled toward us. Taking the dark green ribbon he glanced up at us and waited a bit. You could hear some people gasping as he took his time but he winked at his son and bound our hands together with the ribbon. Then Seth stepped forward taking a bright blue ribbon from his pocked and didn't hesitate for a second as he quickly wove it around our hands. He looked at Jake and whispered.

"I phase too Black and got some pretty big teeth… You know, so don't hurt my sister."

I smiled big at Seth. He was my only living relative, well was before I had Jake and Ryder. But he was my brother and he was a big part of that little circle of people that I held close to my heart. I love him so much. I leaned to him and wrapped my free arm around his neck hugging him tight.

"Love you little brother."

"Love you more, big sis."

He winked again and moved back to stand with Embry, who nudged him happily in the ribs.

"In true Quileute tradition Leah and Jake are now bound together, the ribbons representing their pasts coming together, allowing them to move together into the future. But they have expressed their wishes to also exchange rings. Who has the rings?"

Becca and Embry stepped forward at the same time, grinning wide at each other as they handed the rings to Jake and me. As I turned to Jake he looked at me, the suns in his eyes had never been so bright and it made his eyes look amber.

"I just…" He grinned, squeezing my hand that was bound to his. "I just love you so much!"

I laughed softly, watching his face. I held out my other hand, ready to accept the ring, not wanting him to feel forced to make a speech. He just stared at my hand, while his voice grew quiet.

"I won't promise you anything Leah, because the future is always too unsure. And it would kill me to break any promise to you." His eyes shot back up to mine. "But if I would, if I would make promises, then I would promise to love you forever. Then I would promise to keep you safe, to kill for you, to hold you at night, to feed our kids, to raise them and discipline them." He laughed, "because lets face it, OUR kids would need some disciplining. I would promise to be here for you through all the best times and all the worse, to watch every sunset and every sunrise. I would promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy and smiling."

He cleared his throat and I felt my eyes starting to water up, blinking them rapidly. Leah Clearwater doesn't cry.

"But I won't make any promises. I won't make promises but I'll tell you the truth. And the truth is that I love you, I haven't always loved you, but I love you now. And I love you so much that that can never go away. I admire you, I admire your strength, your wisdom, your courage. I admire your loyalty and your fire. I see you, I see the way you look at our son, I see the way your face lights up when Seth calls. I see the way you can be a million miles away with your mind, I can see the pain of the past, I can see your hopes for the future. I see you so clearly that you'll never have to hide from me."

I stopped trying to fight it and two tears escaped me, apparently Jake saw them too because his face became a mask of worry and fear. So I smiled, I smiled so wide through the tears and mouthed to him that I loved him.

"I love you too," and with that he finally placed the ring around my finger. We both stared at it for a second, before he held his hand out.

I looked at his hand and started to panic, what would I say? His speech was so perfect how could I follow that.

But his hand closed and his finger lifted my chin up, he kissed both my cheeks, kissing the tears away before his lips softly fell onto mine. He nuzzled my cheek softly, and with our eyes closed I knew it.

"I will never hide from you," I whispered the words, they were only for him. Although I knew the other wolves would hear it.

"You see me, and I'll never hide or shy away from that. When I saw you just now, while I was walking to you. I realized that. You are my perfect match. And I'll never hide from you, I'll be honest and let you in, and tell you my worries and fears and dreams. From this day on, I'm yours. And it's the first time I've ever wanted to belong to someone. You're my dream Jacob Black…and I love you so very much."

With that I put the ring around his finger and looked up into his face. He wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me flush against him while he kissed me again. Only this wasn't a sweet kiss, it was raw, powerful. He was claiming me.

"Of course this part of the ceremony they know."

I couldn't help but laugh at Old Quill's joke and turned to him with a big grin, taking his hand and squeezing it softly as a thank you. Before Jake turned us around and held our bound hands high.

Everybody that was there, our family and friends, erupted into cheers, howls, loud congratulations and applause.


	9. Chapter 9 The animal takes over

**Chapter 9. - The animal taking over**

Ryder watched his dad, thinking that he didn't 'look old'. This was partly because Jacob was officially still Alpha, keeping his wolf-genes active and therefore young. Something which was both a blessing and a curse. Although after Leah had gotten ill, it was most definitely feeling like a curse.

Ryder had asked his parents to phase again, to use the old Quileute magic that was embedded within them. To embrace the power of their blood and simply live. But they had refused. Although it wasn't uncommon for wolves to choose longer lives, especially now that two wolves had mated, everybody had expected it. But they said there was no reason too. They didn't need to survive because there was a younger generation to take over. And all the wolves, except his parents, had human mates. They wanted to live out their lives together, have families and grow old. His dad had said that he didn't live to watch his mate and all his friends die before him, he would follow the natural path and grow old with his friends and Ryders' mom.

Although last year everything had changed, Leah had gotten sick. Slowly her body temperature, which had always remained at a nice 108 degrees had started to fall. She had gotten cold and she started to have headaches. Even though Leah and Jake hadn't phased in years, their wolf genes had always had the upper hand. And so they had been warm, never sick and healed fast.

They had gone to Jayden, immediately. But soon she had told them it was out of her hands and they had to get Leah to a hospital. So they had.

'Dad, I need to go.'

Jake turned to his son, 'Yes, we need to get home for dinner. Uncle Seth is coming too with his kids.'

'No dad, I have to run patrol. I promised to take the first shift.'

Jake nodded. 'We'll save you some dinner.'

'Thanks dad… and thanks for coming out here, to talk.'

Jake grinned wide and soon Ryder was matching that grin.

'Always, son.'

'Give mom my love?'

'Of course, you just get through patrol and get home safely.'

'I will.'

Ryder stood up, clapped his dad on the back and jogged off into the forest, there he quickly stripped out of his shorts, bound them around his ankle before phasing.

Ryder loved this! Soon he was running faster and faster pushing himself, he was waving through the trees, stretching his legs, shaking out his fur. Grandpa Billy had told him that when his dad and his friends started phasing for the first time, that they hadn't wanted it. They hadn't wanted the legends to be true. Ryder hadn't understood, how could anybody not want to feel this freedom?

But as Grandpa Billy had explained, they had been the first wolves to phase in two generations. The magic had been almost completely forgotten. It was different for his generation, Ryder and his cousins had all grown up with fathers who could phase, who loved to run and fight. It was part of their legends, part of their legacy and they were good at it. And it felt good to be able to protect those you loved.

They had all accepted the change when it came, expected it and were happy about it even. It was their chance, their chance to earn a place in the legend books of the Quileute's. All the girls had been very disappointed, Ciara, Sam's daughter was the oldest, and she phased. After that all the girls expected to phase, but it hadn't happened yet and Jessica, Embry's daughter and Olivia, Seth's daughter were now twenty. They didn't think they would phase anymore. His sister Lily was still hoping though, she heard her brothers talk about patrol and phasing and running all the time and just wished she could join them.

Ryder ran into the forest as Jake watched him go, he grinned wide with pride as he watched his son jog off to go patrol. He knew Ryder would make a fine chief someday.

**…**

Jakes hand was feeling clammy in mine, although mine must have felt the same. We looked at each other and shared a nervous smile.

'Leah, I'm ready for you now.'

I almost jumped off my seat when I suddenly heard Jayden behind me.

'Geez,' letting out deep breath on a hiss. 'Jayden, shouldn't you wear heels or something?'

'What ever for? They are so uncomfortable.'

'Yeah, but at least we could hear you coming,' I know I grumbled the words but I was nervous enough. And at least that earned me a laugh from Jake.

Jayden took us to the exam room and told me to go lie down. Soon I was on the stretcher, shirt pushed up high over my stomach. I grabbed Jakes hand tight, feeling suddenly extremely nervous about the whole thing. Jake was, of course, the perfect gentleman. He held my hand, sat at my head, placed little kisses on my hand and shoulder. He was just smiling and grinning at the thought of the child inside me. It was such a surprise for me too see how much he loved the fact that I was pregnant, how much he looked forward to the baby.

To me it was all still so unreal, I didn't think I'd come to terms with the fact that I couldn't have children. I thought that was still apart of my anger, but now that it was happening, I was surprised. And I wasn't sure about things. Having Jake was therefore utterly surreal, especially in the way he had embraced the notion so completely and so fast, and it was strangely comforting.

I didn't have to go through this alone and I wouldn't be alone again. In this short time I'd come to trust him so completely.

Jayden spread some gooey, cold substance over my stomach and then flicked the machine on, started to move something that looked like a deodorant stick around on my stomach. I was laying there wondering when something would happen when suddenly a fluttering sound filled the room and my head shot up.

"What is that?"

She smiled very wide. "That's your baby, Leah."

I looked at Jake who'd jumped up with the same huge grin and for a second I got worried if his cheeks and jaw would be able to support that grin for so long.

"The heartbeat is a little faster then I would like to see it, but then again. That may be just because you are both shifters."

Instantly Jake's fingers clamped tight around mine and I patted his hand. "Relax Jake, it's nothing to worry about."

"No, I really don't think it is. The heartbeat is strong, the baby is more developed then it should be at this stage. But again that's, I think, just because of the fact that you are both shifters and you have such strong, magical blood in you."

Jake eased his grip on my fingers. "Yeah, okay," he breathed. "That's good."

I laughed at Jakes unease, his worry and his concern. But stopped quickly when he gave me a look.

"Sorry…" I bit my lip to stop from laughing again. "You just look so concerned!"

"Of course I'm concerned. That's our child in there."

"Yes," I nodded. "Little Ryder."

"Ryder?"

I nodded looking up into the suns that shone brightly now in his eyes.

"Don't you like it? I read it in one of the tribes' history books."

Jake nodded his head before his eyes got glued to the monitor again.

"Sure, sure."

At this Jayden and I both started laughing again, but most of it was relief. The baby was fine, Jake was with me and I started to accept that we were going to have a child. I laughed long and light-heartedly, because finally my world seemed right again.

**...**

Ryder made his way through the thick forest, pushing himself to be faster. It reminded him of his mom, he definitely inherited Leah's speed.

_Alpha man!_

_Ha! He wishes! He's still a daddy's boy. _

Ryder grinned, although his brothers were seriously annoying mostly, they were his brothers.

_Hey guys._

_What's up Black?_

_Nothing much man, why don't you guys go home, grab some food, let me run for a while? _

_Solo?_

_Sure. _

_Hey I wont pass up that opportunity, mom and dad been riding me about always being late! See ya! _

E.J phased out before Ryder could tell him he was having dinner at his house.

Quill Jr. and Tom just snickered.

_You sure man? _

_Yeah, we're good._

_Alright! _

_See ya tonight! _

They both disappeared out of the pack mind. Ryder rolled his shoulders, picking up the trail his brothers had left him, running a wide perimeter around the northern boundaries of Quileute land.

_Yo Black. Where's your pack? _

_Hey Ty._

Ryder stopped dead in his tracks, he wanted to tell Ty that he send his pack home because he wanted to be alone. But something was different. A growl escaped his chest as all his rational thinking was pushed aside. He lunged forward, gunning for the place that Ty was patrolling.

_Black? What's the matter with you? _

Ty didn't understand, suddenly Ryder's mind as he knew it vanished. In stead he could only sense this primal force driving his brother.

_Ryder! _

It didn't work though, he tried to pry into Ryder's thoughts, but he couldn't find any. All he knew now was that Ryder was gunning for him with an anger and vengeance he didn't know a person could possess. Ty moved around, bracing himself looking for the place Ryder was coming from. He was only focused on his mind. This wasn't his brother anymore. It was a wolf, a true Quileute wolf that was coming at him. It was as if the spirit of Taha Aki had entered Ryder and forced him to feel only what his wolf self allowed him to feel. But how would anything like that be possible? Ty couldn't understand what the reason behind it was. Why was Ryder so furiously angry?

_Ty, what's going on? _

_Caira! _

_Yeah, I'm here to take over patrol but… why are you so spooked? _

Ryder stormed into the clearing where Ty was waiting for him, his chest was heaving with his deep breath, his eyes wide with anger and were completely black. There wasn't a hint of humanity left in Ryders eyes as Ty gazed into them, it was the same as his mind and suddenly Ty realized what was happening.

He'd read about this is in the old volumes of their legends. A state of mind where an Alpha was actually taken over by the true Alpha. Where the human was pushed out and the animal took over. It didn't happen often. As Ty recalled, it had happened three times before, the most reason occurrence when it happened to Jacob Black, which is why he knew about it. The story was written down with more detail then the old tales.

He knew that it was what was happening with Ryder now, the lack of his human mind, the fact that he existed now of only instinct and feeling. At least that was all the Ty was picking up on. The black eyes, the intense feelings and the sudden anger.

Ryder cocked his head and Ty was snapped back into the present moment. He was listening.

_Who is there? Ty? _

_Caira! _

_Who is the other wolf Ty? What's wrong with him? _

Ty could feel Caira starting to get nervous and afraid. She felt Ryder in her mind and didn't understand what it was, the pure emotion was almost overwhelming. Both Ty and Caira cringed as Ryder send out a wave of raw anger.

_Caira phase back! _

_What is it? I'm coming._

She started running to where Ty was, although it was hard to concentrate with Ryder in her mind. She couldn't focus on anything else except the animal she felt. It was making her feel uncomfortable, the beast was too intense. Still, Caira Lahote wasn't a coward and she would fight this menace together with her Alpha.

The next second, however, Caira fell on the forest ground, a sudden wave of desire and lust completely overpowering her.

_Oh shit._

She moaned into her mind, the feelings were so strong, she'd never felt better in her life. Her mind stopped caring about the strange wolf that was in her head. Until she realized that it was him who was sending the feelings to her. He was deliberately sending emotions to her, while he was stalking slowly toward her. Through Ty's eyes she could see the wolf, it looked a lot like Ryder, only this one had completely black eyes. And it lacked a certain humanity. Caira moans softly, rolling onto her back, offering herself as another wave of throbbing lust went through her.

Ty saw Caira falling, he heard her whimpers and moans and then Ryder turned his head toward Ty's only female pack member and started to prowl toward her.

Caira wasn't standing up, Ty's mind racing, his heart as well. Ryder had blocked him. He was in contact with Caira but just faintly, Ryder had somehow blocked their strong Alpha/Beta connection while he was going for her.

_Hell no! Caira, answer me! _

More moans erupted from his Beta, and he couldn't quite figure out if she was in pain or if she was just having a lot of fun. But either way, he wasn't going to stand for it.

He let a low growl escape his chest before he charged after Ryder.

**A/N:****Thanks ****for ****reading ****guys!** Sorry for the long delay but it was extremely busy at work. I'll have much more free time now though and I've written a lot of the story, so I'll update regularly now.


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation

**Chapter 10. - Confrontation**

Ty hit Ryder full blown in the flank, causing the other wolf to crash into the nearest tree. Ryder had been so focused on Caira that he had forgotten to watch Ty.

He got up slowly, Ty growling as he positioned himself between Ryder and his Beta. Making damn sure that Ryder would have to go through him to get to her.

_Ryder! Ryder man, snap out of it! This isn't you. Come on brother!_

Ryder's lips peeled back, revealing his massive set of caning sharpies as he hurled himself at Ty. One word broke through the haze of Ryder's mind.

_BROTHER! _

Ty didn't know how that managed to come through**,** but it didn't seem to please Ryder as he charged him at full speed. Giving Ty only barely enough time to get most of his body out of the way, dodging left. When Ryder's chest crashed into Ty's, the wolf in him grunted loudly as they got slammed against a nearby tree.

Ryder's razor sharp teeth came into contact with the neck of Ty, grabbing the other wolf harshly and shook him. Ty was completely at the mercy of Ryder in that moment.

_No! _

Caira had gotten up and was running to them again. The force of Ryder's emotions waned as he had completely concentrated on Ty again.

Ty's head lifted, fear for his Beta filling him, and using his Alpha voice he commanded her not to get involved. Luckily that broke through the barrier that Ryder had thrown up.

Caira was now close enough for the two Alpha's to see and she whimpered as she looked at them. Effectively distracting Ryder long enough for Ty twist out of his hold and sink his teeth into his shoulder, causing Ryder to jump away.

Caira raised her head to the sky and let out a long and desperate cry. She needed the others here, if she was bound by Ty's orders then so be it. But surely he couldn't bind everybody toward his will.

The two wolves were now snarling at each other. Attacking again, teeth snapping and growls filling the forest. Soon others started to fill the pack minds. Brady, the oldest wolf now that still phased, Bear, Tom, Eric and Quill Jr. were there. They ran toward the clearing in the forest where the sounds of angry and fighting wolves were coming from.

Ty and Ryder were on their hind legs, teeth locked on each others throats, chest pushed together as they bit, scratched and did as much damage as possible.

_What the hell? _

_Fuck! _

_RYDER!_

_Ty! _

Brady ran at full speed into the clearing of the woods, his attention on the two Alpha's. He knew better then to separate the two from a fight. He knew not to get between them, they were physically more powerful then he was. But he was older and had more experience. His aim was different. He didn't want to hurt them or join the fight, he just wanted to break them up. Get them to stop this before one was killed.

He hurled his body at the fighting wolves, putting his own life at risk with the action. He struck Ryder hard in the side and the wolf let Ty's neck go, giving him time to recuperate. Ryder snarled at Brady but he engaged Ty again. Brady suddenly took off, going as fast as he was able too he ran toward the Uley home, phasing on the fly. He grabbed his shorts and started to fumble for his cell phone.

'SAM!'

Brady hurried to get his shorts on while already dialing Jake. 'SAM! Get out here! Pack emergency!'

At that both Sam and Emily came running out.

'I heard the howl, what's going on?'

'Are the kids alright?' Emily clung to Sam's hand

Brady just shook his head, 'Sam you have to come with me. Ty and Ryder are going at it.'

He didn't waste time but ran into the forest again, hoping Jake would answer his phone. He heard Sam urge Emily to stay here and call Jayden, then he heard the old Alpha's heavy footsteps behind him.

'Hey, Brady my man.'

'Jake, you have to come! The howl that you heard…it was Caira. Ryder and Ty going head to head.'

'They're fighting?'

'Badly,' Brady barely got the word out where he heard a door slam shut and the connection was lost. It was all he could do now, he got the old Alphas and Jake was still chief. Only they would be able to separate them.

Sam passed Brady in a blur, he could hear the snarling already and they weren't even close. What the hell had happened? Who had engaged who and why? He shook his head to clear it, first things first. And the first thing was to separate the two wolves, and ensure that everybody got out of there alive.

Sam burst into the clearing. 'TY!'

He tried to look over the heads of the other wolves gathered around the fight, they were all crouched down and ready to engage, should their Alpha fall.

The scenario was bad enough, to have Alpha go against Alpha, it would be a disaster if it turned pack against pack. Sam filled his lungs and bellowed out, 'TY!'

That got everyone's attention and they got out of the way so Sam could pass through them, only to find Ty lying on the forest ground and Ryder circling him.

'Ryder!' Sam tried, if Ty was too badly injured that he wasn't getting up anymore then Ryder must be persuaded to back off.

'Ryder, it's done. Ty won't fight you anymore. Leave.'

Ryder responded only by baring his teeth at Sam and looked at him a moment before starting to go for the old Alpha. At that moment Ty phased back, moaning softly as he curled on his side. He was obviously in pain, and Sam could only focus on the blood that kept pouring out of a gash on Ty's side.

'RYDER! NO.'

Ryder growled but halted and turned his head, seeing his father. Jake was standing at the other end of the clearing, breathing heavily from sprinting there.

'Ryder, phase back. You're bleeding.'

Jake walked around the wolf until he was directly in front of him. He stood his ground, but had to consciously make the decision to stay there when he saw the true Alpha. He looked in his sons' eyes which were completely black. There wasn't a spark of humanity left and that, combined with the bared teeth, made even Jake focus and remind himself that this was his son.

'Phase back, you need to come with me.'

Ryder hung his head and closed his eyes. After a couple of deep breaths his body started to shake and he phased back to his human form. He fell onto his knees with a grunt, supporting himself by putting his palms on the forest floor too.

'BRADY!'

'Jayden! We're here!'

A very wild looking Jayden came running out of the forest, her medical bags in her hand, twigs and leaves in her hair. She looked at Ryder, who was on his knees, and at Ty who was still curled in the fetal position. Sam hovered over him, holding his son. Jake motioned to them and Jayden hurried there.

'Son?'

Jake sat down on his knees and put a broad hand on Ryder's back.

'What happened?'

Ryder shook his head, his breathing still labored.

'You have to tell me, I have to know if you're alright.'

'F – fine.'

Jake looked up and saw Brady and Jayden working efficiently on Ty, cleaning out a gash in his side and neck. They seemed to be setting a couple fingers of his right hand. They worked well together, clean and precise. It was a good thing that Brady started studying with Jayden.

Jake focused back on Ryder, grasping his son's shoulders and pushing him back until he was sitting on his heels and he could look at his face.

Naturally the most damage was done to the neck. It was natural for a wolf to attack there as that is the weakest spot. He lifted Ryders' chin and examined the wounds, which didn't look too severe. It would have to be cleaned and some bandages would have to be applied, but it would heal within 24 hours. Obviously Ryder had had the upper hand.

Brady came over and sat beside Ryder, but didn't say anything. He just looked at the wounds on his neck and poured some disinfected on a sterile bandage.

'It will sting, try to sit still.'

His tone was flat and focused and he applied the bandages with care on Ryders neck, making sure the wounds were all clean before applying dry bandages.

'He can take them off tomorrow morning, Jake.'

Jake nodded, 'How's Ty?'

'Bad. He has a lot of broken bones and deep gashes. Jayden is taking him to the medical center, at least for tonight.'

Jake looked at Sam, who picked up his oldest son, cradling him in his arms. He and Jayden made their way to the medical center swiftly, while Jake stared silently after them and blessed the Great Spirits that it wasn't him carrying Ryder away.

Brady got up. 'Gotta go man. But call if you two need anything, alright?'

'Yeah, sure thing. Thanks man.'

He nodded and jogged off in the direction of the medical center. Jake focused on the rest of the two packs, seven large wolves staring at him and Ryder. Nearly half of them had a fire in their eyes, which spoke of their fury toward Ryder.

'Go. The fight is over, you all go home. I'll send out a group text soon with an update on Ty.'

Some of the wolves huffed and some nodded, shoulders were bumped and one by one they disappeared into the forest. The last to leave was a small wolf with a pitch-black fur. It was Caira, and even Jake couldn't decipher the look she gave his son.

'Ryder.' Jake shook his son's shoulders, trying to get his attention, needing to know what happened. Ryder lifted his eyes to his fathers, he still looked shocked and confused, but at least he was himself again. The Alpha had left and Ryder's own light brown eyes shone up at him.

Ryder shook his head, wincing slightly and he lifted his hand to touch the bandages around his neck, seeming surprised. Like he hadn't realized he was injured until now.

'I -,' Ryder's face contorted into a deep frown. 'I don't know what happened, dad.'

Ryders' frowned stayed in place, his eyes sweeping across the forest without really seeing anything.

'I was phased, you know after our talk, I was running and suddenly Ty was there, he had phased and he was asking something. I – I remember I stopped running because I wanted to tell him, but it was like my mind went blank.'

Ryders eyes met Jake's he looked confused. 'I don't know what it was dad. I knew what I was doing and it felt so right, it felt so right to… dominate. That's it. That's what I wanted.'

Ryder got up and he started pacing the little clearing in the woods where just ten minutes ago he had fought with Ty. Jake got up as well, keeping silent, wanting to hear what happened.

'I wanted to dominate… first just Ty and his pack, because I am the rightful Alpha. Then I, no Caira. Caira was there in the pack mind, I could hear her, I could see her and feel what she felt.' Ryder kept going, four paces, turn around and four back, his hands rubbing together, his eyes restless.

'I wanted her dad, I don't know why, it was just there all of a sudden. I wanted to have her for myself. But I guess Ty intervened and came between us. That's when I decided, well I didn't decided dad. Something else decided, I was just…riding along, kind off. But I knew I had to stop Ty before he stopped me, he couldn't be the boss of me. I won't tolerate another Alpha.'

'No, son. You will tolerate him, your wolf won't.' Jake walked to Ryder who looked lost now, now that the whole tale had been told.

'Ryder,' Jake placed his hands on his son's shoulders. 'That was the spirit of the true Alpha.'

Ryder looked confused, until he remembered the old legends grandpa Billy told him all about.


	11. Chapter 11 Legends coming to life

**Chapter 11 –Legends coming to life**

…

"One more! Please Grandpa Billy."

Billy let out a low chuckle.

"Ryder are you sure you aren't too tired."

Ryder shook his head avidly. The seven year old boy was spending the weekend with his grandfather. Although Billy had told him numerous stories already and let him look at the pictures in the ancient books of the tribe that held all the legends, the boy wasn't tired of hearing the tales.

Billy rolled his wheelchair closer to the bed, he was incapable of denying his grandson anything and he'd always encourage Ryder's will to learn more about the tribe. Someday his grandson would phase and not only take over his fathers position as Alpha of the wolf pack, but he will also inherit the title of Chief of the tribe. His own son, Ryder's father, had never shown much patience with the legends. Even the ones that were not written down. So he would tell Ryder all.

Billy had formed a close relationship with his daughter-in-law Leah, she had shown interest in the legends and she and Billy both understood the need to preserve them. So even though Billy was making sure that Ryder would know all the stories by heart, he was also working with Leah to write them all down.

"Please, Grandpa!"

Ryder pulled him out of his musings and he looked at his grandson.

"Alright Ryder. But this is an important tale. For it is the tale of Kwa'ili, the oldest chief that ever was."

Ryders eyes widened. "How old was he, Grandpa Billy? How old?"

Billy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Ryder grinned at his Grandfathers motion to have some patience and Billy almost laughed at the look. He had often seen it on Jacob. Ryder sat up in bed and crossed his little legs, looking anxious to hear the tale.

"Alright, let's see," Billy started and he settled back in his chair, getting comfortable himself. "Kwa'ili lived not long after Taha Aki did."

"In fact Kwa'ili was Taha Aki's greatest warrior, he was the only other wolf that survived the attack of the cold woman; the woman seeking revenge on the tribe for killing her mate. You remember the tale of the Third Wife, don't you Ryder?"

The boy shook his head. "Yes, the Third Wife who sacrificed herself to safe Taha Aki after she already watched her sons get killed."

Billy nodded.

"Indeed. Kwa'ili and Taha Aki were the only two members of the tribe left that had the ability to phase into the wolf protectors of the tribe. Soon after the attack Kwa'ili was called to the bedside of Taha Aki. The chief was dying. He sustained wounds during the battle that, combined with the loss of his sons and his wife, had caused him to give up on life.

The dying chief grabbed Kwa'ili's hand as soon as he was seated next to him. He confided in him, told him he was a great man with great magic. That he would have to lead the tribe now that Taha Aki had only daughters to carry on his line.

He told his warrior to marry his youngest daughter, the one most like her mother and told him to bring forth more protectors, more warriors. Of course Kwa'ili promised this and as soon as he had, Taha Aki's spirit went on to the next world.

And so it was done as Taha Aki had wanted, Kwa'ili married the old chief's youngest daughter and with her he got many sons and many daughters. But no more threats were there. The tribes on the surrounding lands had learned of the magic of the Quileute people and they had either fled away or, like the Makah tribe, they decided to form an alliance.

The times were peaceful and Kwa'ili ruled his people with courage and wisdom, but inside he was a restless man. He sought comfort in the arms of his wife and in the smiles of his children, but he did not age with them for he was still the only wolf of the pack. Soon his wife passed on to the spirit world and one by one their children followed her, leaving Kwa'ili broken.

Kwa'ili never broke his promise to Taha Aki. He kept protecting the tribe and the people, but in doing so he outlived his human soul. He became confused, distracted and phased without cause or warning. He feared that he would unknowingly hurt his people. He feared for the tribe. So he got up early one morning, walked into the forest and phased.

That was the last time that Kwa'ili phased. He remained in his wolf form, protecting his people from afar, watching them live their lives. Watching them grow and laugh and love, while he stayed alone in the woods.

They say he lived as a man and a chief for more then two hundred years. That he lived as a wolf and protector for more then four hundred years, when finally the Spirits took pity on him. The Great Spirit came to Kwa'ili in the forest and he praised him. Never before had there been a warrior who had cared more for his people, and so they rewarded him.

Kwa'ili is still in the woods, he runs a permanent circle around La Push, he watches over the people of the tribe. He is now known as The Spirit of the True Alpha. They restored his soul and he is now in peace and he will forever do what is most important to him, watch over the tribe."

Leah was pacing the kitchen and kept looking out of the window looking for signs of Jake, Ryder or Riley.

Jake had come home an hour ago and told her everything had gone great with Ryder. They had talked and apparently cleared the air. But Ryder needed some time to let it all sink in and he would probably ask more questions soon, but for now he seemed alright.

A howl had sounded about fifteen minutes after he'd gotten home, Riley had jumped down the stairs, calling out a quick "See you later!" he ran out the door toward the forest. Leah couldn't help but worry every time that happened. Of course she wasn't overly concerned. Her boys were strong wolves, big too, and they could handle themselves. But still they were her boys. Then again, Jake's pack been always been her boys, and she worried about all of them. That was the privilege of being the Alpha female.

Five minutes later Jake's cell rang and he had grinned saying it was Brady, but when he answered the phone he'd lost the grin. He squeezed her hand and mumbled a "be right back" before running out of the door in a dead run. Leah hated being left behind like this with no clue what was going on. She hated being treated as if she was fragile and needed to be protected, but it wasn't like she could have called Jake back. He was gone before she knew it.

The phone rang again and it had been Emily telling her that apparently Ryder and Ty had gotten into a huge fight. Brady had stopped by their place to get Sam and she had send Jayden their way too.

Now Leah couldn't do anything but wait; wait and pace the kitchen until all her boys came home.

She froze in place as two people came walking out of the woods, Ryder and Riley, but Jake wasn't with them. She lost all her calm and patience when she saw the bandages around Ryder's neck and she stormed out of the house, running down the porch toward her kids.

"Ryder! Riley!"

"Mom! Don't run!"

They both yelled at her and caught her as she flung herself at her sons, one arm around each. She held them tight and the supported her in turn.

"You fought!" She stepped back and slapped Ryder on the back of the head. "What were you thinking?"

He grinned slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn mom, you still slap as hard as ever."

This cause Riley to burst out laughing and Leah grinned wide, proud that she still had some part of her old self in her. She wrapped an arm around each of the boy's waist and walked toward the house between them, savoring their warmth.

She got them in the house and put them at the kitchen table, immediately starting to make coffee and something to eat. An annoying habit she picked up when her motherly instincts had kicked in.

"So, what happened?" Riley looked at Ryder just as expectedly as Leah was. Ryder just shrugged his shoulders and kept wringing his hands together.

"Riley, why don't you start?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"No, but what did you see?"

"Oh," he looked at Ryder and back to his mom. "Well, not much really. When Caira howled and we came to look at what was going on we just saw Ty and Ryder fighting. It was pretty rough actually. But they told us to stay out of it, which was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid." Ryder intervened. "It was necessary, it's an Alpha thing."

"Yeah, yeah, everything is an Alpha thing."

Riley made a face and Leah sat down the coffee. Ryder wrapped his hand around the hot mug, shaking his head.

"It was, -" he frowned at stared at the coffee as if he willed it to burn.

"It was like nothing I have ever experienced. Like nothing I ever want to feel again. But it wasn't me. I heard Ty in my head and it was like blacking out. No," he interrupted himself. "it wasn't like blacking out because I could see and hear everything, I just wasn't in control."

He fell silent and just stared at the coffee, Leah looked at Riley who shrugged. She stared at Ryder, the wheels in her head turning. She had only once heard of something like this before. It's what Sam had told her happened. The night they shared in the cave, the night Ryder was conceived. Sam had told her it was as if something else had come over him, something that turned to control his body making him a spectator in his own body.

And Jake… Jake had experienced it too.

…

_We can't defeat them like this! _

_We shouldn't want too! _

_Bullshit, Embry! They are a bunch of leeches and they broke the law! _

_Your law! _

Paul growled and lunged for Embry his huge head hitting his side, throwing him down.

_Paul! _

_No! You asshole! _

_Who are you calling an asshole, Quill _

Suddenly all hell broke loose. The packs had come together to discuss what happened with the Denali's, the 'cousin-coven' to the Cullens.

They had moved temporarily to Forks to be with the Cullens when one of their own went missing. The pack hadn't known the details of what was going on. They didn't particular care for the details either. The treaty was still effective and the Cullens and the shifters coexisted easily, but that was it, a friendship wasn't allowed. A ruling that caused Seth the greatest heartache in the beginning, but it was for the best. The Denali's had moved here and the Alpha's agreed with Carlisle and Edward that the treaty would include them. Only because the Cullens felt so strongly about their 'family'.

The status quo had changed. This afternoon a Denali leech had attacked a local resident of Forks. Some of the pack understood that this local, Lauren Mallory had certain ambitions. And she had had a fierce hatred of Bella Swan.

How it all happened we didn't know exactly, but apparently Lauren had aided the Volturi in their search to secure Edward and Bella into their coven, and she had helped them get it. Causing the Denali's to be so angered that they had killed the girl.

_Leah? _

_What Seth? _

_Where do you stand? _

_They broke the treaty. _

Seth whined, and I understood him too. The Cullens and he had been friends. He liked them and didn't think of them as leeches. When he was ordered to stay away from them it had caused him great pain. And even now he would defend their position.

_Seth, you stupid ignorant pup! How can you even begin to defend them?_

_Watch it Jared. _I growled at him.

Jared snarled at him, but he was interrupted when Embry and Paul, who were still fighting, bumped into him causing Jared to snap at Embry.

Alphas had permitted both packs to share one pack mind for this occasion, we needed to decided what was going to happen. If we were going to engage the Cullen's and Denali's it had to be a mutual decision.

Sam was pushing through the fighting wolves. Everybody was hot headed and things had gotten out of control. Twelve wolves in one mind was too much. Too many thoughts, too many opinions, it was crippling and it caused brother to turn on against brother.

I felt a shimmer moving through the air, but I couldn't track it. Collin was pushed against my flank, and I couldn't stop the growl. He bared his teeth at me, his ears flat and he sank back on his hinges. He was going to attack.

Seth suddenly flew past me attacking Collin before he had a chance, they snarled and rolled around the forest floor together.

I wanted to lunge forward and help Seth but that shimmer was back and suddenly a deafening roar went through the pack mind. The roar, growl, what ever it was, wasn't anything I had heard before. It was a sound that didn't belong to a member of either pack, and the power that came with it….it was crippling. I fell to the forest floor, my eyes shut tight and my head down, bowing to the power of the wolf in my mind.

_Ashamed… _

I couldn't make out who it was, but it was definitely a wolf. I peeked an eye open and found that the entire pack was flat on the ground. Everyone had their head between their legs, necks exposed to the authority that spoke. Even Sam was flat on his stomach. I looked around as much as I could, and to the right of me was a wolf standing. It was Jake.

His russet fur was moving in the wind, his stance tall and proud, I looked up at his face but the sun colored eyes were gone. I gasped mentally, because his eyes were completely black.

_That's not Jake. _

I couldn't stop the thought from coming out, because it wasn't him. My Jake had soft eyes, even when angered and feral, he always had a light color, and when he looked at me that light color something shone like the sun.

He turned his head toward me and his eyes met mine, but it didn't happen. They were angered, they were black. That wasn't my Jake.

_Indeed female. _

He came over and pressed his nuzzle to my neck, sniffling my fur.

_Although I'm honored to meet the first female wolf in history. The true Alpha Female. _

I didn't like his voice when he addressed me. It was too personal, too filled with intent, too sexual…and his expression only added to that feeling. The black eyes roamed my form. I couldn't move from him, not only because of the authority he represented, but I was afraid. He was so powerful and he wanted me.

_Don't fear me, Alpha Female. _

I wondered what he meant, when he suddenly pulled back from me and walked around all wolves. They kept their eyes closed and heads down. Was I the only one who couldn't help but marvel at this wolf and at the same time fear what happened to my Jake?

_You all should be ashamed. Never before has a brother turned on a fellow brother. Never before has a pack fought with so much intent to kill. Being the biggest pack in the history of our people isn't an excuse. _

He paused and walked around us slowly. Sam's eyes shot open and he looked at the wolf when it approached him. The same thing happened with Paul, Embry and Quill. As if the wolf was talking to individual pack members. But how could that be.

_There will be repercussions to your actions. A human has been killed by those who we are supposed to kill. I understand Ephraim Black, I understand the need and reason he had to enter the treaty. But it is not our purpose. We do not exist to make treaties with the cold ones. _

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jake, he looked so ancient, so powerful. So different. Especially when his eyes found mine again.

_A life for a life. That is how it always was and always will be. _

_No._

The whisper came from Seth who had his eyes shut and was curled up like he was in pain.

_Yes. The rules are ancient. They have been set and must be obeyed! _

Fury came rolling in waves from Jake, his voice booming through the pack mind it was enough to make my fur stand up straight.

_But don't worry young one. The life debt has been paid already. Three of the cold ones were taken because of the humans actions and only two will return. _

_Who? _

Seth cried the word but the wolf didn't hear him, or chose not to answer.

_You still have a job to do, wolves. You must do what you were created for. Only in this instance you will do it by the rules of Ephraim. The vampires must leave. All of them must pay for this crime by giving up their home. They must not return, not in this lifetime or that of the next two generations. _

The wolf came to me again and lowered his muzzle, brushing it against mine. It was a gesture that Jake often did when we were phased. A simple, but very affectionate gesture, and even now it felt right. I heard the wolves ancient and powerful voice in my head then, and somehow I knew I was the only one that heard it.

_If only you had lived in my time, female._

He lowered his head and tilted it to the side giving me a plain view of his neck. And I realized he was offering it, he was showing his submission to me. I got to my paws in pure shock and amazement but before I could respond in any way, the wolf lowered until it was laying on the floor his head between his front paws. He closed his eyes and I just stared at him.

Slowly the pack mind started up again, as if someone had opened up the barriers between our minds and only now we could here each other again.

I was still staring at Jake when he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he looked up at me. He formed his incredibly cute wolfish grin, the suns shining bright in his eyes.

_Jake! _

I moved to him nuzzling his neck and he returned the gesture. He sniffed my fur and whispered a soft:

_Hey Lee_

…

Leah was still staring at her son when Jake came through the door, looking completely exhausted.

He walked to the kitchen and sunk down on a chair, holding his hand out to Leah, who quickly accepted it and sat down on his lap, running a soft hand through his hair.

"Ty needs to stay the night in the medical facility." Jake started. "Jayden needed to reset quite a lot of broken bones, but he will heal after some time."

Ryder looked down, his face a mixture of sorrow and anger. Leah reached out to her oldest son and softly padded his hand.

"He'll need time to heal, he'll need rest. So Ryder," he addressed his son now. "Sam and I have decided to merge the packs for the time being, you being Alpha to both. Riley and Caira both will serve as Beta."

Ryder shook his head. This is why he had engaged Ty wasn't it, originally it was for the control of the packs. Before it had changed into a fight for the Alpha female. Then how come he didn't like the news now? How come he didn't want it?

But he just nodded. Both Sam and his dad were still his seniors and besides his dad was chief. He had to listen.


	12. Chapter 12 Foul words

**Chapter 12 – Foul words**

Ty hissed, his leg twitching under Caira's hand.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. You're supposed to be our Alpha."

Ty just muttered something foul about his Alpha status and tried to be as still as possible while Caira worked on the cuts on his leg. It looked bad too. Three deep gashes were running down the side of his calf even though it had been two days. It should have healed long ago.

He understood that broken bones couldn't heal within two days and needed more time, but his skin should have been fine. The gashes should have closed the first day and by now not even a scar should have been showing. But instead his skin was still open, and the edges were pink and raw.

Even Jayden didn't understand it. The only explanation she could give was that whatever had happened in the forest had happened under some serious 'old magic', or something like that anyways. At least she had let him return home so he could relax in his own bed with his PC and TV close by, and hey a couple days off didn't seem so bad to him anyways.

He wasn't planning on complaining. Caira had been almost constantly at his side. She had gone home to sleep yesterday, but then this morning she had shown up at his place again. She had told him it was because Ryder was now in charge of both packs and had absolutely no intention of following his orders. She said she was his Beta and was therefore loyal to him.

Ty laid propped up on some pillows on the bed, while she sat on the edge, carefully tending to his injured leg. She looked so focused. His eyes traveled her body. She looked a lot like her parents, Paul and Rachel Lahote. She had that raven black hair that was cut short, which he liked it a lot. It was almost shaven in the back so that her neck was completely free, while the front was longer so that it was almost to her shoulders. She used to have long dark hair then that had reached to the small of her back. But when she began phasing, she'd found it easier to cut it off. This new look made her look very edgy. Not that she needed that. Her eyes were sharp and her intelligence shone through them, they were framed with long dark lashes. Her skin was a perfect, beautifully tanned color. She was the only pack member that loved to dress in long jeans, although they always looked right about to fall off her hips, and she always wore flip flops with them.

Yeah Caira Lahote was something else. Ty couldn't think of one guy on the rez that didn't turn his head when she walked past and in school she was asked out by different guys every week.

Caira was the second female to phase in the history of the tribe. She hadn't been bitter about it, she still wasn't. She had embraced the legacy as gracefully as she could. Although she wasn't soft, not by a long shot. She was after all in a boys world and had to stand her ground. So to accompany those sharp eyes, she had a razor sharp and wicked tongue.

She was wrapping bandages around his leg now, and still Ty's eyes were glued to her. She was here to be with him, even if it was partially because she couldn't stand Ryder and knew it would piss him off. She had formed a close friendship with Leah over the years, but everybody thought that was natural. Leah Black had been the first female wolf ever, so of course when another female phased, she'd approached her. Together they had spent hours talking. Many praised Leah for her mentorship of Caira and believed that it was her doing that Caira could embrace her wolf so easily.

"There. That should hold for a bit."

"Wha- at?" Ty was ruefully awaked from his own daydreams and he grinned at Caira, who had to make a real effort not to hit his injured leg.

"Keep your damned eyes off me."

"Nothing wrong with some ogling." He wiggled his brows at her.

"You're disgusting."

"Still, you're here."

"Yeah, smartass, simply because I don't want to be out there." Caira snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, you're just the lesser of two evils."

He laughed because her tone and face were just so funny. She tried to scold him but her mouth twitched as if she wanted to laugh. He liked it a lot.

"BRO!"

The door to his bedroom was tossed wide open and Bear practically jumped in, causing Caira to almost jump off the bed. Ty laughed at her again, he was used to his brother's entrances.

"Geez Bear, did you have to do that?"

"No, I didn't have to, Caira. But it's so funny to watch you jump."

He grinned wide and leaned against the doorframe. His brother was a bulky guy. He was as tall as their father and had inherited his broad shoulders and chest too.

In fact Ty and Bear both looked like a replica of Sam. Except for Bear's eyes, he had Emily's. They were kind and always smiling. It didn't suit his big frame in contrast to his strong jaw, but still it worked for him, and since Bear phased he's only gotten more muscular and taller.

He still hadn't imprinted yet and the youngest Uley was a self made womanizer, as he called it. He totally embraced his wolf and thought it was the coolest thing. After he got his pack tattoo, he'd gone back to the shop and got about a half a dozen more.

That was the one thing that really separated Ty and Bear, and it was why Bear wasn't Beta, like Riley was to Ryder. It was that Bear had absolutely no sense of responsibility, and he didn't want it either. He was enjoying his lifestyle of parties and girls way too much to ever change.

Caira scolded him and got up, starting to collected the used and new bandages, closing up the first aid kid.

"Fine. You two have some time to yourself." She rolled her eyes, "play some dumb video games or something."

"Sweet idea, C."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed at him, but Bear didn't even hear her anymore, he was already going through Ty's stack of video games.

'Really Caira, you don't have to leave." Ty tried, for some reason he wanted to keep her here a little longer.

She just shook her head. "Naw, its fine. I got stuff to do other then to babysit you Ty. I'll be back tonight to check up, alright?"

He nodded and she slapped Bear on the back of his head on the way out. "That's for scaring me." She snickered and left the brothers.

...

I slowly put down the big bouquet of flowers, filled with the natural occurring wildflowers of the area. I blew out a deep breath and set down on the slightly damp grass.

"Hey Dad."

I smiled at the headstone, reading my dad's name and the dates. We didn't put anything else on there. I mean what was there to put on 'beloved husband and father'? But he had been so much more, so 'protector of the legends', no. No words could say what my dad had been to all of us in his life. So we just left it blank. Harry Clearwater had simply been too great for just one line on a headstone.

"I miss you… you know."

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. It was a year ago today. A year ago today that he saw me phase for the first time. I hadn't even known he was home. I was in the backyard, arguing with mom. But he had been coming home and heard us yelling. Walking to the backyard he had just seen my mom back away with a look of horror on her face and then he saw his daughter change into a huge wolf.

"I'm so sorry Daddy."

I started sobbing softly. This was the first time I let myself cry over it, the rest of the time I needed to be strong. Not just for mom and Seth, but breaking down wasn't really an option when you have a bunch of guys in your head all the damn time. I dropped my head hiding it in my arms.

"I'm so sorry."

I felt like I wasn't going to survive this. Not this. Not now that I finally let the grief run its course, and actually accept it. I killed my father. How am I still alive? How did I dare to keep breathing? My whole body was shaking from the force of the sobs. I couldn't do it anymore.

I fell forward, my hands like claws, digging into the ground. I was trying to breath, but the force of the tears, the emotions, wouldn't let me. I had to find the anger inside me again, the bitterness. It was the only way I survived. This was too horrible. I couldn't breathe!

Now I was starting to panic, opening my eyes trying to hold on to something, if I could just hear the ocean, see the forest. I would be able to pull myself together again. But all I could see was my Dad's name.

Suddenly a hot, heavy palm landed on my shoulder, pulling me back on my heels, turning me around.

"Lee, look at me."

I tried, I tried to focus. It was Jake. Maybe I could look at him. Maybe I would calm down. So I opened my eyes again, still gasping and struggling to breathe, while the tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"That's it, that's it Lee. Look at me." He put one of my hands on his chest and I could feel his steady breathing.

"Feel this Leah, I'm breathing as calmly as you should too. Can't have you choke on your tears when you finally let them out."

I closed my eyes, one hand was still digging into the dirt, the other was resting on Jake's chest. Feeling his warmth, feeling his steady breathing. Surprisingly it worked. It gave me something to hold on to and I could focus on it.

Finally I was able to draw in a deep, lung full of clean air. I almost started sobbing harder as relief rushed through me, but I stopped myself. I needed more air first, to fill my lungs. So I tried again, focusing on Jake's chest moving steadily under my palm, I drew in another breath. And slowly my body started to calm down.

"That's it Lee. Good."

Jake suddenly pulled me against him, then cradled me on his lap. I wanted to get away from him, this was way too intimate, way too strange. But he was so warm and steady, and my body was still shaking.

After a while my body stopped shaking, the tears dried up and I was calm again. I sighed and climbed out of his lap, standing up wiping my cheeks. I didn't know what to say to Jake. What was I gonna do? Thank him for helping me or ask him what the hell he was doing here? So I didn't do anything, I just stared to the ocean that was right behind the little cemetery. I listened to the waves crash, stealing glances at my dad's grave. Jake didn't leave though, I heard him getting up behind me. But he stayed right there.

"What happened Leah?"

Oh great, he wanted to talk. Sure lets tell him how I let my fear, guilt, grieve and shame all let out for the first time in a year that's a good idea.

"None of your business."

"You're wrong. It is my business."

I turned to him, glaring and crossing my arms over my chest, giving him a fake short laugh.

"Really, how is that now?"

"Well for one, you're my Beta."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, sure everything is about the pack.

"Secondly," Jake was taking a step toward me and automatically I took one back. "You're my friend and I care about you."

Shaking my head, I was getting ready to leave.

"Don't you dare go."

He growled at me.

"How dare you, Jacob Ephriam Black."

"How dare I what, Leah?"

He grabbed my upper arms to keep me there but I moved away from him.

"Don't growl at me! Don't use your Alpha tone to make me stay here," growling at him. "Don't pretend you care."

"I do care you stubborn wolf!"

I huffed, turning my back on him and started to walk away. I had placed the flowers, so I had no reason to stay anyways.

"You didn't kill your father!"

That stopped me dead in my tracks, balling my fists I took a moment to breath before turning around. I was very satisfied to see Jake actually looking startled as I held his eyes with mine and he took a step back.

"What did you say?"

I walked slowly back toward him, ready to phase and tear his eyes out.

"I said that it wasn't your fault, Leah. He had a weak heart."

I growled and crouched down.

"Watch your mouth Jacob Black! You don't know a thing about me, my father or the way he died."

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No Jake, you don't get to roll your eyes at me. You don't get to judge me for what happened but you sure as hell do not get to tell me what is or isn't my fault."

I kept going for him.

"Especially not because of the way your mother died."

He glared back now, those eyes turning dark with anger.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Black."

"My mom died in a car accident, Leah. Stupid and pointless but that's how it happened."

I snorted. "Yes but why was she in that car Jake? She wasn't supposed to be, was she? She was supposed to leave work later, not in the middle of the afternoon. She wasn't supposed to be on the road. But her little boy called her, didn't he?"

He growled and crouched as well, but I was seeing red.

"Stop it Leah."

I shook my head, "No Jake. You think you have a say, then I get a say too."

He growled and did it again. "Stop. Leah."

I shook my head. "You called your mother, you didn't like the day you had in school and wanted your mommy home. So you called her to ask her to come home early. But that only caused her to never come home again didn't it."

Jacob growled and I was for sure he was going to come for me, and I would have him. A good fight was the only thing that would be able to brighten my day. But then he just stood up, ran a hand through his hair, turned around and left.

"Fuck." Muttering the word as I turned too, and got the hell out of there.

...

_A/N_

_ I wanted to respond to a question asked by FiReFly, about why Ryder is the true Alpha even though he's Sam son and not Jakes. Simply said, Ryder is the true Alpha because he can reunite the packs. He is Sam's biological son but the Blacks raised him. You'll see it happen ;)_

_Thank you for all your reviews and for putting this story in your favorites and on alert! Means more then you know. _


	13. Chapter 13 History

**Chapter 13 - History**

She climbed slowly out of bed. All this time lying down didn't do her any more good than if she'd been up and moving around. She was grateful that the house was empty though, Jake was still at the garage and the kids were at school or on patrol. She could walk around without getting worried looks.

Leah made her way downstairs pulling her robe closer around her, even though she was wearing pajama pants and a top. She laughed when she saw the state of the kitchen and living room. Glasses everywhere, an old pizza box on the counter and dead flowers on the windowsill. She moved around the place with a new found purpose. Jake and the kids did so much for her these days that today she was going to clean up the place and cook a big dinner. She knew exactly what to make.

Jake and the boys absolutely loved their spareribs so she would make big portions, a big garden salad for Lily and some pasta. Her daughter wasn't a big meat eater and Leah didn't think she could stomach the meat herself, so they would enjoy the pasta. She smiled to herself because she was feeling good today and planned to make the most of it.

The hours passed quickly as Leah quietly and contently moved about the house. She hadn't enjoyed herself like this for quite some time. She laughed softly when she realized she was actually enjoying the housework. But she did, she was dancing and singing along with the radio while she washed the dishes, picked fresh flowers from the backyard and swept the living room.

When she passed the highly decorated chest in the living room she paused. She ran her fingers over the delicate carvings. The chest was a tribute to Quileute art, not a single inch of the wood was left untouched and it was absolutely gorgeous. In the middle of the lid the packs tribal design resided. The mark they had all tattooed on them as they had phased. The rest of the chest was carved with wolves, birds, wales, flowers, trees and it was all painted in black or red. She put the broom aside and slowly opened it, running her fingers over the intricate quilt that lay on top. Again it was a tribute to the arts of the tribe but this time it was different. Leah remembered that if you spread the quilt out wide it portrayed the landscape of the tribe. It held the images of the forest, the houses, the roads, the little harbor and her ocean and cliffs. Even though it had been much too long since she visited her cliffs and had seen her ocean, she still felt connected to it. The longing to go there burned in her chest.

She smiled wide at the tribe treasures that her family kept safe. She pushed the quilt aside and saw what she was looking for. With great effort she pulled the huge and heavy book out of the chest and carried it to the table. It was much heavier then she remembered. The book was large, and when she put her two hands beside each other on the cover, her fingers didn't even reach the ends of the leather. It was thick too, at least four inches and it smelled ancient. She knew what was in it, she herself had written in it and made illustrations beside the tales that they had written down. This wasn't the tribes' history that was written down here, this was the book of the pack. The secret and hidden history of the ones that could transform into wolves was written down on these pages.

Leah put the kettle on the stove, and picked out her favorite tea. As she waited for the water to boil she slowly opened the book. Sitting down at the table she started flipping through the pages, the incident with Ryder and Ty was still fresh in her memory. She was sure it had something to do with the true Alpha, the one she encountered in the forest so long ago. His voice was still very clear in her mind.

_If only you had lived in my time, female._

She shivered again and was glad that the kettle started whistling on the stove, dragging her back to the present. She got up and turned off the stove at the same moment a knock sounded and the front door was pushed open.

"Leah?"

She whirled around to see Sam's long and messy hair sticking around the corner of the door.

"Sam?"

"Hey," He walked in and kissed her cheek before sitting at the kitchen table. Although they had come to terms with what happened between them ages ago and they were civil enough to each other. It hardly ever happened that one of them visited the other, and it was never unannounced.

"How are you feeling, Lee?"

That shook her out of her musings and she pulled another cup out of the cupboards, pouring a cup of tea for Sam as well.

"Uhm. I'm actually having a really good day, your timing is great."

She couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy and laugh nervously as she added the honey to their tea and walked to the table. Seeing that Sam was engrossed in the packs legend book, she put the tea in front of him and sat down pulling the book toward herself again.

"I haven't seen that in a long time."

She smiled. "Me neither actually, I just remembered it, and pulled it out."

"To do some light reading?"

"Well…" she hesitated a minute and stroked the packs mark with her fingers. "Mostly because of what happened between Ryder and Ty."

She looked up at Sam and he just nodded.

"I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Yeah," he wrapped his big hand around the tea mug, making it disappear completely from her sight.

"Ty told me that Ryder engaged him."

"That's what Ryder told me too."

Sam's eyes snapped up to Leah's.

"You mean to say that Ryder admits that he willingly and knowingly attacked a pack brother?"

She felt even more uneasy now but nodded. "Sam, we all know that sometimes our wolves can't be controlled. You can't put all the blame on Ryder."

"Leah, you know that attacking a pack brother can't go unpunished."

Her head snapped back up and she looked at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"That Ryder has to go before the tribe elders."

"The hell he will!"

Sam glared and leaned across the table to Leah.

"Yes he will, not even your family can escape Tribal law."

"He didn't know what he was doing! You have to get that Sam, he didn't know what came over him."

"What are you talking about?' Sam settled back down frowning.

"Ryder," Leah shook her head. "I don't know what happened, but you know the magic is strong in his blood. He's the descendant of all three blood lines, Sam."

"Still not an excuse to act the way he did."

"The Alpha wolf!" Leah blurted out, her son wouldn't go before the elders. He was the true Alpha and the true chief. He wouldn't be banished from the pack and tribe for something he couldn't control.

"The Alpha wolf?" Sam looked even more confused.

"Yes," Leah whispered. "You remember what that felt like," she looking up at him with a smirk. "Remember, Sam."

And she saw his nostrils flare, his eyes widening and turning dark for a moment. Before he nodded and concentrated again on his cup of tea.

/-/-/

At the same time Ryder was running in the forest in his wolf form. Now that the packs were pushed together and they were one big pack, he had also pushed the patrol schedules together.

_Guys? _

_Yeah! Hey Ryder_

That was Tom for you, always as happy as his dad, Seth. Ryder could really appreciate his happy-go-lucky cousin.

He felt Caira too in the pack mind but she just huffed and put her nose up in the air, making both Tom and Ryder do a mental eye roll.

_Tom, you can head home._

_Yes! _

Tom's thoughts immediately moved to Vera, one of Quil VI's twin sisters. The images of her flashed through the pack mind and it was more than clear that Tom had prepared a special date for the two of them.

_I mean no offence, Ryder man. But you know I wanna go home. _

_So she finally agreed to go out with you huh? _

_Hell yeah! V _

He sprinted back to the rez, the excitement so strong in him that even Caira started to feel it.

_Have fun, bro._

_Later! _

He phased out, leaving Ryder with just Caira in the pack mind.

_So, tell me._

Ryder was running toward her so she could fill him in.

_Tell you what? _

_How patrol went, if you picked up anything, etc…_

_Why? You know it's been quiet here for a while. _

She was huffing and just wanted to go home as well, but she saw Ryder running for her and knew she had to stick around. So Caira laid herself down on the floor.

_Nothing happened. _

Ryder slowed down and joined Caira, he raised his eyebrows as he saw her laying down on the floor.

_You're going to sleep here tonight? _

She simply shrugged and stared ahead at a tree, all her thoughts are focused on that tree and she was following a bug that was climbing up the bark.

Ryder tried sitting in front of her. Still he couldn't get anything out of her. So he laid down, right in front of her, his nose almost touching hers and she had no choice but to look at him now. Immediately her muzzle turned into a frown, Caira was probably the only wolf that could pull off a decent frown when phased.

_Go away._

Ryder huffed. Like she could order him to do anything. His plan worked though, he saw her thinking back of the patrol she just ran and how they really hadn't come across anything. How she had hated sharing a mind with Tom. She wasn't used to somebody so optimistic and in love, and she tried to get away from it. He chuckled lightly at that and she raised her head off the ground, looking at him. Purposely showing him images of an injured Ty on the forest ground, her fear when he was coming for her during the fight, Ty's wounds again. Then she showed him when Ty was in his bed and she came by to clean his wounds.

Ryder couldn't help but flinch away from the images she was sending into his mind at full force. He had never wanted to hurt his pack brother. It had just happened… he didn't even know what exactly happened.

_Yeah that's what we all want to know Black. Why did it happen?_

He shrugged.

_I don't know. _

_Sure you don't. _

Ryder got up on his four paws again towering over Caira who quickly got up as well.

_I don't care what you do or don't believe, Caira. But you will treat your Alpha with some respect._

_Ty is my Alpha. _

_Not right now, he's not. _

They stood there staring at each other, nostrils flaring, until Ryder took a step back.

_You can't do this anymore, Caira. This is the situation and it's gonna stay this way for a while. You need to accept that and just do your duty. _

She huffed and turned away from him.

_You're here now to patrol, so I'm going home._

Ryder watched her go, she disappeared into the woods fast and he saw her coming up to her place when she left the pack mind. He let out a deep breath, shook out his fur and continued on.


	14. Chapter 14 Then and now

**Chapter 14 – Then and now**

Jake kept stroking her back with one of his big, hot hand, the other one was securely holding Leah her long black hair. Ever since she stopped phasing she had let it grow long again and refused to cut it. She loved her hair, she always told him it was one of the few things that made her feel feminine. Jake always laughed it off and told her she just spend too much time in the minds of the guys. He loved all of here and always told her she was all woman.

Leah sat back on her heels, her entire body was shaking and her eyes were closed. She looked utterly exhausted. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made a face. Her other hand still clutched the toilet bowl for support. She'd been hunched over the thing for the past 20 minutes, but her body seemed to relax a bit now.

Jake looked at his wife. God sometimes he still couldn't comprehend how much he loved her, how she had become the center of his universe. He brushed some of the hair back that was sticking to her sweaty forehead, her lips twitched. As if she wanted to smile and she turned her head toward his hand. Savoring his warmth.

"Lee?"

She merely nodded and he got up off his knees, gathering her gently into his arms, cradling her to his chest. He was scared. He didn't show it, or speak of it or even allowed himself to think about it very much. But he was afraid. Here she was, his everything and all he could do was watch her die.

He laid her down gently on the bed, and laid beside her, both on their sides and looking at each other. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they moved close together. Jake pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her so hopefully her body would calm down. It had been like this for a while now. Her little frame hunched over the toilet, her body rocked as her stomach wanted everything out.

Jake couldn't help but think back, they had a great life together but it wasn't long enough, not yet. He couldn't lose his wife. His Leah. How could he move on alone? She was so stubborn. Always had been so stubborn.

/-/-/

"Good! Go then! You cowering weasel!"

"Sure, Leah."

"GO!"

Jake stormed away from me, jumping off the porch and into the pouring rain. I couldn't help but noticing for a quick second how good he looked. His shaggy hair, great body and only wearing a pair of cut-offs.

I stormed out after him, I don't know if I went to make sure he came back or to make sure he left.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you, Leah."

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Really?" Jake turned to me, his eyes blazing and he walked to me. We were so close his chest was almost touching mine.

"Don't!" I pushed him back, glaring at him.

"Most girls would be happy if their boyfriends proposed to them! Most girl want to get married."

"Most girls don't have to worry about their boyfriends imprinting!" I spit back at him.

Was he completely kidding?! I've given him my heart and the Gods knew I wanted to be with him, but how could he ask this of me. How could he even think of marring me when there was always a possibility that he would imprint on another.

"I'm not the only one that can imprint! You can still imprint too! But we won't know what will happen, will we Leah. We will never know!"

I couldn't do anything but huff. And Jake stepped closer again, making me step back.

"But you can't go on this way. You will forever be bitter, be hateful and you will be alone if you carry this on! You have to let someone in sometime."

I stared at him, while he turned around and stalked away from me. He was so right thought…

"Jake, wait!"

I took two steps to him, seeing his body freeze, his hands were curled into fists but he didn't turn to me.

"I'm scared."

The words were nothing more than a whisper, but he heard them. Of course he heard them. He was my Jake.

Then he turned around, but he didn't look at me.

"I want to be with you…" I tried. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't, he knew me. He must know that I only pushed him away out of fear.

He looked up at me and the moment our eyes met his legs started again, he was coming to me fast and I braced to receive him. Our bodies crashed together, arms locking around each other and our mouths were instantly fused. He kissed me hard and passionate. We kissed like it was the last kiss we would ever share.

I didn't care that we were in my front yard and the whole of La Push could see us, I just knew I needed Jake. And by the way he kissed me, it was exactly what he needed to.

Our mouths broke apart when we ran out of oxygen, and our eyes locked. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Stupid Leah. We won't know what will happen in the future. We won't ever know until we try. But are you willing to give up what we could have tomorrow, next week or next year, for something that could happen. For something that might not ever happen."

I simply shook my head. Of course not, he was right.

"I want to marry you. I do."

He grinned and cupped my face, kissing me more gently, lovingly.

"Good, because I want nothing more than to have you be Leah Black."

And at that he pulled me back in the house, out of the rain.

/-/-/

Leah was slowly starting to feel better. Having Jake with her always helped. His body heat was such a comfort to her. She brushed one of her hands softly over his chest, smiling when she saw him react to her. He hadn't phased in over 18 years and still he didn't like to wear a shirt. Lucky for him that he aged well and he still got his great body.

"Are you feeling better, Lee?"

She nodded opening her eyes slowly, Jake had made sure that the curtains were closed and the light was easy on her eyes. He looked her lovingly in her eyes and she smiled back. She was so sorry for all the pain she had caused him and was going to cause him. But if this is the way that the Spirits had decided things would end for her, then this was the way. She knew that Jake and Ryder wanted her to phase again, embrace her wolf so time would again stand still. And her disease would come to a halt. But she knew she was already too sick for that. She didn't want to be sick forever, and if she did phase… It would only be a temporary solution, she would getting sicker in the end.

So Leah had accepted her fate. She had accepted a long time ago that things didn't go as planned and this was going to be one of those things. She had no intension of leaving her children and Jake all alone. She wanted to see them grow up. She wanted to see their children fall in love and get married. She wanted to hold Jake when he was old and gray.

She closed her eyes briefly, willing the thoughts that were threatening to make her cry away. Nothing of that. She wanted to focus on the good, needed to focus on the good. Needed to focus on the here and now, the now where Jake had his arms around her, the now where she felt their hearts beating together.

Jake let out a relieved sigh as he brushed his lips over her forehead and tightened his hold on her, she in turn kissed his chest softly and surrendered to his warm arms.

They both knew how this was going to end. And there was no need to dwell on it.

/-/-/

I put my hand on Seth's leg, pushing it down so he would stop shaking it. He looked at me and grinning. His other leg immediately started bouncing up and down. I laughed softly as mom stopped that one. Seth looked at me and grinned wide. At the same time Jake, who was sitting two rows in front of us turned around and grinned too. He winked and turned around again.

I rolled my eyes at him. We had been sitting here for a thirty minutes now and every two seconds he turned around and grinned or winked or did something equally annoying.

When Jake turned away again a small giggle escaped me. I quickly put my hand over my mouth but it was too late. Sam was glaring at me from up front, I quickly shot him a look before going back to ignoring everybody and focusing on the wedding that was going on.

It was a beautiful and a dry day for once and the rows of chairs that were on the beach were all covered in white lace. There was a white arch as well, Rachel and Paul standing right underneath it. Together with Billy who was performing the ceremony. Rachel really did look beautiful today in her simple but beautiful white dress. And Kim and Emily as bridesmaids. Rebecca wasn't able to fly back from Hawaii to be here so Quil was in the back, videotaping the whole ceremony to send to her. Paul was looking actually handsome too in his tuxedo. Sam and Jared were standing beside him, all dressed up for today. And even I had to admit that suits made the boys look even better.

My eyes shot over to the place where Jake was sitting, he had turned around again wiggling his eyebrows at me. I motioned for him to look in front of him, his sister was getting married after all. He just chuckled and turned back to look at the happy couple. I shook my head but I couldn't help but smiling.

It had been two weeks now since the first time Jake kissed me and yesterday he took me on our first official date. I couldn't help it. I was already falling for him. I had been worried about today though. A lot of Paul's family from the Makah reservation came over for the wedding and I was so worried that Jake would lay his eyes on one of the girls and he would imprint. But so far that hadn't happened yet. So I dared myself to relax a bit again.

Suddenly an applause startled me, everybody seemed to get up, cheering, clapping. And Rachel and Paul had their mouths locked together, before Paul took her hand and pushed their hands up in the air. They had the biggest smiles on their face as they walked down the aisle.

I got up and walked out of the row talking with Seth and mom when suddenly Jake wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Can I have the first dance, Lee?"

"I'm going to find food." Seth declared and he disappeared into the crowd that was walking toward the reception area. Jacob took my hand and we slowly walked over the beach. Taking our time to get to the white beach tent that was set up for the reception.

We didn't speak, just enjoyed the nice day and the beautiful beach. I laughed when I saw Seth running by with Collin and Brady yelling something about the best piece on the barbeque. We smiled at them until we heard some girls behind us, whispering.

"I don't understand either!"

"I know, I mean that Jacob Black is so hot, what is he doing with her?"

"She's not even pretty or anything, too skinny, short boyish hair."

"And isn't she supposed to be a bitter bitch?"

Jake's hand squeezed tighter around mine, before he wrapped it around my shoulders pulling me into his body. I had stopped walking, turning around to the girl, my entire body shaking.

It were some of Pauls cousins from the Makah reservation and they looked startled that I had heard them. Jacob was holding me tight whispering into my ear how we were in a public place and I couldn't phase.

I huffed again and pulled out of Jake's arms walking quickly to the reception area, searching for the alcohol.

After draining my second glass of champagne Jake reappeared. Taking the third glass out of my hands and putting it on the table, pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Jake, let go. I'm really not in the mood." I started to pull away from him but he held my arm tight.

"Don't care Lee, come on. I want to dance."

"You serious? So just because you are in the mood, I need to dance?"

He nodded and pulled me effectively on the dance floor, pulling me tight to his body and trapping me with his arm. I refused to move and just stared him in the eye with a bored expression.

"Ah, come on Lee. For me?"

He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and when that didn't work even put in a pouty lip, that got me to laugh and I lightly moved an arm around his shoulders.

"That's my girl."

"Shut up Black."

He laughed and pulled me even closer, dipping his head into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being here with it. It was strange and more than a little frightening to think how attached I was already becoming to him. How much he influenced my mood. And how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Oh see they made up apparently."

"Oh, damn. I was going to ask him to dance."

The whispers started again behind us, I squeezed my eyes shut and I could feel Jake gripping my dress.

"Such a shame. I mean look at him, he's so hot and Paul says he's really nice too. How could such a harpy draw him in?"

"Maybe she's not so bad…"

"Oh please, you heard the whispers going around. Apparently she was with that big guy there first. Sam or something. And when she made him fall in love with her and then dumped him. It took him years to get over her. I bet she's doing the same to the guy she's dancing with now. Just making him all in love with her and then dump him just as fast. Cruel."

"Let's help him get over her, now. Before she can do anything."

Leah tore herself out of Jakes arms when the entire group started laughing. She stalked over to the group. Standing in front of them meeting each of their eyes, she was trying not to phase.

"You have got no idea what you're talking about."

She hissed through clenched teeth, before she tore out of there. The only reason she was able to do that was because she loved Rachel like a sister and didn't want to cause a scene at her wedding.

When she was away from the beach and walking quickly toward home she heard Jake and Seth behind her. Turning around she growled at them.

"Leave me alone!"

She knew they were smart when the stopped in the middle of road and let her go home alone.


	15. Chapter 15 Cleaning up

**Chapter 15 – Cleaning up**

Riley ran through the forest with Quil Jr. on his tail. They ran their usual wide perimeter around the La Push border. Sometimes they deviated and went more to the north, or checked out the boundaries of the land at the east. But the forest was the same. It was raining slightly, their fur quickly getting soaked through. The forest was green, everything was always green here in Washington. There was even moss on the trunks of the trees so that they would blend in with the green.

The air was damp and thick. It smelled of wet leaves, of wet bark. It smelled off fungi's and wet animals. It was all very overpowering. But the wolves liked it, it was in this weather, when there were no hikers out anywhere and the roads were empty, that they could be most themselves. They blended in with the forest, they were as wet as everything else around them.

But today it didn't really matter. Both Riley and Quil weren't focused on the scents and the smells. They didn't see the green or the wet, or hear the animals wandering around, running away from them. They hardly even saw the trail that they were running. In both their minds the fight was on a constant repeat.

Ryders black eyes, Ryder advancing toward Ty. Ty slamming into a tree, teeth scraping over each other's shoulders and backs. Jaws locking around necks. They both shivered slightly.

_Would the two of you stop that?!_

Ryder joined the pack mind, shaking his head at the images playing.

_Maybe, if you tell us what happened. _

Quil tried but Ryder just shook his head.

_It happened and that's it, Quil. Perhaps some other time. I'm on my way to the Uleys now. _

Both Riley and Quil nodded.

_Anything weird happen? _

Riley and Quil shook their heads.

_No, everything just green and wet, nothing out of the norm. _

_Good. Brady should be along soon. _

They nodded and says their "laters" when Ryder phased out at the end of the forest, right by the Uley house. He jogged up the steps to the front door before knocking on it. He wiped his palms over his shorts, getting nervous about if Sam and Emily would even let them in.

"Ryder! Come on in sweetheart."

Ryder was shocked when Emily stepped outside and gave him a big hug, kissing his cheek. He stood there frozen in place, looking at his aunt.

"Oh, nothing has changed. Your still as welcome here as you ever were." She walked in the house and Ryder followed quickly while she babbled on, on the way to the kitchen.

"I always knew something like this were to happen. I just knew it, I told your grandpa to a long time ago. It just wasn't smart for such a small people as the Quileute to have two packs! Two of those Alpha males in one place."

She just shook her head as she stirred a big pan that was on the stove.

"I just always assumed it was going to be between you fathers. I mean things were tense between Sam and Jake for a long time," she laughed soft. "It's funny that it was between you boys."

She walked to him and handed him two muffins.

"Here take these upstairs." And she turned him around by his shoulders and pushed him slightly up the stairs.

Ryder just chuckled as he took the stairs two at a time. His aunt Emily was a lot like his mom, although neither would ever admit to it. But they were both busy, stubborn and didn't allow any arguments when they knew exactly what was right. When something had to be done around the house, it had to be done their way. Both a force of nature, just very different forces. More like spring and fall, one always bright and smiling, the other more brooding. It was funny to him.

He knocked on Ty's door at the same time he pushed it open. Seeing his cousin laying on the bed. His leg still wrapped up, but he was playing a video game.

"Hey."

Ty looked up and nodded.

"Hey."

Ryder dropped into the chair next to the bed, putting the muffins on the nightstand. He wanted to say that he was sorry or something about Ty's leg but he didn't know how to start that particular conversation. So he just sat there. Watching the racing game Ty was playing. When he finished the lap, Ty pushed himself up on his elbows and grabbed a second controller from the bed, tossing it into Ryder's lap.

Wordlessly he reset the game to multiplayer's and they started racing. They stayed like this for a while. The silence was only interrupted by the noises coming from the TV. But it wasn't an awkward silence between the two guys, which they both found strange, but didn't dare linger on it.

"Patrol is going good."

Ryder just said it to say something. He didn't look at Ty and just kept racing, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"You got everybody together for patrol?"

"Pretty much. It's funny Bear and Riley seem to get on well. And Caira and Tom."

Ty laughed at the idea of Caira and Tom hanging out. Tom was a lot like his old man, Seth. He was the youngest one and the one that was always laughing and joking around. His favorite thing was playing tricks on people though. The old pack blamed Embry for influencing his nephew. And Caira was the new head bitch of course.

Ryder chuckled too and they started another round, only this time they talked more. Soon both the soon-to-be-Alpha's were strategizing about patrols, who to team up, who best functioned at what time, and where they should patrol. They talked about the legendary Cullens and if they would ever be back, or better when that would be. Both thought it wouldn't happen for a while, but that it was inevitable.

Finally they were exchanging stories about their packs, sharing all the stuff people pulled and tried to pull. Ty told Ryder about the time Bear had almost exposed himself to the humans because he was too focused on a girl and forgot he had been phased.

And Ryder told about the time Tom , Riley and Quil tried to make Quils sisters Emma and Vera phase by scaring the crap out of them in the middle of the night. Not that it worked and they had just ended up with being grounded for a month.

After an hour of swapping stories and playing the game both guys had forgotten about everything that happened between them. They were laughing and were lounging around screaming at the TV after putting a game on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door while at the same instant it was pushed open. Caira walked in but she stopped and looked in shock as she saw Ryder sitting there beside the bed. Immediately her eyes darkened and she almost growled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryder stood up, his instincts firing up, telling him to let the female wolf know exactly what her status is. But it was Ty who put up his hands to keep the peace.

"He was here visiting just like you are, Caira. It's all good."

She huffed at him. "I'm not the one that attacked you."

"Don't go there…"

Ryder couldn't help but growl slightly. He didn't know how Ty handled it, having her in his pack. Her with her constant nagging that she knew things better.

"Don't you growl at me Black."

She sat down on the bed and started to work on the bandages that were still on Ty's leg. They were all silent now and Ryder sat back in the chair, his eyes moving back to the game on TV. But his mind didn't wander from Caira at all.

He didn't understand why she annoyed the hell out of him, and he really didn't understand what her problem was with him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw how she tended to his pack brother, her hands were careful when she cleaned the cuts on his brothers skin.

And while Ryder hated to see exactly how much he hurt his pack brother. He was more curious to find out why Caira was taking such care of him. Was there something going on between them? It wasn't a totally ridiculous notion given the looks that Ty was shooting her.

/-/-/

"Oh for fucks sake. Do you need to wince every time? You're not a six year old school girl, for crying out loud. You're supposed to be the true, bad ass Alpha."

Jake just growled at me, but stopped that fast as his face contorted to a mask of pain. I shook my head but quickly returned my focus on the cold cloth on his shoulder.

It was now 24 hours ago since the newborn fight. We thought we had taken out all the newborns, but apparently they missed one.

I remembered the newborn running out of the forest. I had been closest so I went after it. My teeth had closed around the newborns shoulder while at the same time I could feel its arms moving to wrap around me, I knew I was in big trouble, two more seconds and he could squeeze me to death. But suddenly the thing was ripped away from me, only a piece of its shoulder remained between my teeth. When I looked up I saw that Jake was now in the same trouble I had been only on one was there to get the newborn away from him.

I'd never forget the gut wrenching cry that had come from Jake when the thing had his hold on him and squeezed. Effectively braking almost all his ribs, shattering the bones on the right side of his body. The rest of the pack had gotten to him before the newborn could finish him off and they had destroyed it.

Now Jake was still in bed and in a lot of pain, the leech doc even had to come back and re-break and set all his bones again. The right side was still tightly bandaged up so that it would all heal correctly.

"I'm not acting like a six year old. You're the one that decided you needed to clean out that cut."

I looked down at his chest and saw the other souvenir that the leech had left. A deep 6 inch cut running along his left pec. And even though the cut was deep, it should have been healed already. Carlisle was afraid that the newborn had used his nails. And although it wasn't venomous it apparently also had an unforeseen reaction on a wolves skin. Usually they went for the kill with the teeth or tried to rip you apart. Nobody had any experience with a leech's nails.

"Shut up. It does need to be cleaned."

"Sure, sure."

I just rolled my eyes and dapped the cold cloth on his neck and his cheeks. Jake's eyes were closed but he was still frowning. We hadn't talked at all really, he just hissed when I had cleaned the cut. And I had told him to shut up.

I had been here for an hour and still be both weren't relaxed. I guess I was freaked out that I was doing this. I mean I know Emily would have. She would have jumped at the chance to take care of some injured member of her pack. I rolled my eyes at the idea. But unfortunately that's how Emily thought. Everything had to be hers.

"What are you rolling your eyes at?"

I hadn't even noticed that Jake had opened his eyes and was now staring intently at me.

"I just thought of Emily."

The frown appeared again.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

He looked for a moment like he was going to argue but he settled back into his pillow. Only this time he didn't close his eyes but kept them on me. So I kept doing the rinse and clean business. Dipping the cloth in a bowl of cold water, rinsing it out and dapping it over his skin.

"Stop looking at me like that Black. Its fucking annoying."

I just couldn't stand the silence anymore, and even worse I couldn't stand those eyes on me anymore. Seriously did he need to look that hard. I felt like I had something on my face.

"You know what you are doing is completely unnecessary."

"Fine."

I put the cloth in the bowl and moved to get up, but his left hand shot out and closed around my wrist. His brow was tight, and I couldn't decipher in his eyes. It wasn't like Jake and I had been real close, but we were friends. Or we were as close as I allowed anybody to get. So I guessed you could call it a friendship.

"Excuse me." I pulled on my arm. "What the hell are you doing. Let go."

I glared down at Jake, returning the murderous look he had on his face. Only he didn't look mad as much as he looked shocked and confused.

"Why are you even here, Leah?"

I rolled my eyes, thinking we were not having this conversation. Because, truth be told, I already asked myself the same question and I couldn't come up with a plausible and good answer. So we weren't going there at all.

"Because I adore you, and like a screaming fan girl I just had to see how the true Alpha was, alright Jake?"

I shot back at him with as much sarcasm and venous in my voice as I could muster at this moment. He just cocked a brow and grinned.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" I sighed and finally got up when he released my arm.

"You're into me."

My eyes widened for a second looking at him before letting out a big laugh. After that I couldn't help myself anymore, I put the bowl on the dresser before I dropped it and clutched my sides. My entire body now shaking with laughter, tears welling up in my eyes. I hadn't laughed like this in ages and I'm sure I looked like a pure mad woman.

Jake looked just shocked, he was staring up at me in complete shock and horror, he had never seem me laugh like this before.

I just waved my hand and him, but as soon as I looked at him it started all over again and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just laughed, holding onto the wall for support to stay standing.

The door suddenly busted open and a confused looking Billy came wheeling in. His eyes shooting from me to Jake, only to come back to me. Apparently he had no clue what was going on. Neither did I for that matter. I just knew I couldn't stop laughing.

I just waved at both men and exited the room, still holding my sides for support, still laughing.

"What happened to her, Jake?"

"I have no clue dad."

I heard them talk as I walked through the living room and to the front door.

"But I do like it." Jake said.


	16. Chapter 16 White dresses, leather pants

**Chapter 16 – White dresses and leather pants**

"Fuck you!"

Ty almost jumped up from the bed and hurled himself at the TV, where the Sonics were getting their asses handed to them by the Lakers. Ryder grinned wide. He wasn't a fan at all but the last couple days he'd been hanging out with Ty and he found that he actually started to like the game.

It never used to be an issue. Ryder was going to take over his father's pack, he had last year and Ty was ready to take over Sam's position as Alpha of his pack. Just as Sam and Jake usually stayed away from each other, so did Ryder and Ty. Everybody agreed that two Alpha's in the same room wasn't a good idea. It's what they had grown up with. But now everything had changed. Ty was no longer Alpha.

Ryder didn't know if it was because of the Alpha-thing or that it was just because this was the first time they were actually hanging out. But they were developing a friendship.

Over the course of the past couple days hanging around at the Uley house, Ryder had looked at Ty and Bear differently. He was trying to find similarities between them all. If he was supposed to be Sam's kid, then there would be similarities, right?

He couldn't really see them yet. Yeah, they all had the jet black hair, but that was not an abnormality among the Quileute. His own parents hair was black too, so was Rileys and Lily's. The only difference was that Ryders hair was thicker and had a slight curl to it. Maybe that was the thing that linked him to Sam.

He didn't know, and he tried not to think about it. Jake was his father. He was Ryder Black, not Ryder Uley. But still it kept coming back to him. He kept looking at the Uleys and tried to see the differences.

Ryder had even contemplated telling Ty what his mom told him. But he didn't want to uproot Ty's family too. And besides Ryders own brother and sister didn't even know what was going on. Nobody knew. So why drop that bomb on Ty, it seemed selfish to Ryder. Even though he was still tempted to do it. He just wanted someone to tell him what happened.

Of course he could go to his mom, but Leah had been in bed a lot lately. The past days had consisted of bad ones, and she was getting weaker every day. He didn't want to burden her with his questions. While on the other hand he was desperate to know before it was too late.

He groaned quietly, closing his eyes, his mind did not just go there, he couldn't believe it. As much as he tried to stop the train of thoughts that were often barging through his mind, he really didn't want to think about that.

He tried to think of something else that would occupy his mind before Ty started to ask questions. So he thought about patrol and his dad and work, but everything just leaded back to his mom. Until he settled his thoughts on Caira.

She'd been there every day. Usually came around the time he got there and left at the same time, it was like she didn't want him to be alone with Ty. Like he was going to hurt his brother more. The thought alone was stupid, nobody knew exactly how much he hated what had happened. But he did like seeing her. Something that confused him even more, it wasn't like he was friends with her. Most of the time he didn't even like her. And they usually just made horrible comments to one another.

Ryder saw Ty looking at the clock again.

"Yo. Man, what are you looking for? Santa to come by?"

Ty smirked and threw a handful of popcorn at his head.

"Your gonna have to clean that."

"Technically, I'm still on bed rest, so your gonna have to do it."

Ty grinned at him and eased back into the pillows.

"But I'm looking for Caira, I mean usually she's here by now, you know?"

Ryder nodded. He'd been wondering the same thing. But he managed to casually shrug it off.

"Maybe she's busy."

Ty nodded, his hand moving around the popcorn bowl without taking anything from it. His eyes were back on the game but Ryder could tell that he wasn't into it anymore. The Lakers took a couple of great shots but Ty wasn't yelling.

"I think I like her man."

Ryder looked up at him, he was not surprised, but yet he was.

"You mean… Caira? As in really liking her?"

Ty nodded his head a couple times, before checking out the clock again. Ryder sank back into the chair. Crossing his legs at the ankle. Thinking this was going to get really ugly if both of them were into the same girl. A girl neither of them imprinted on.

/-/-/

Jake made his way through the mass of bodies that were crowded in the hallway. The closer he got the louder the music and with his extra sensitive wolf ears, it hurt like hell. Not only was the base drumming through his ear drums, but the floor was shaking and the vibrations were riding up his legs. This was worse then the shakes he got when he was close to phasing.

He pushed past a couple who were so intertwined that he couldn't make out which limb was attached to who. And he wasn't sure if it were just two or maybe even three people.

_What is this place? _

He just hoped he would find her here and fast. Although that may be more difficult then he thought. On the outside the place looked small enough but it got bigger. And when he entered the dance floor, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He chose this club to check out because he found Leah's car just a block away, and since this was the closed it was a likely assumption that she could be here. And even though the air was filled with scents of sex, beer and cigarettes, his wolf nose could still smell her scent here.

Jake made his way in a slow circle around the room, he got only half way when he suddenly he saw her. Turned out she wasn't at all hard to find. Because she was in the center of the dance floor, on a raised podium, with the spot light fixed on her. Making her the brightest thing in the room.

She had three guys dancing around her, or up against her. She was wearing nothing but black leather pants and a little strapless shirt. They were both so skin tight that she might have well been dancing in her underwear. And the heels she was moving on. Jake found it amazing that she could even stand on them.

Maybe she couldn't stand on them, and that was the reason she had one arm thrown around the shoulders of the guy in front of her, her hand fisting his hair. His leg in between hers. Her other arm was to her right stroking the chest of one of the other guys.

Jake was paralyzed for a few moments. It had been only two hours ago that they were at Paul and Rachels wedding, she had laughed and smiled with him. She had even allowed him to hold her hand as he walked her to the reception. And now he found her here. Like this.

At that moment the guy dancing behind Leah pushed his hips hard into her ass, her mouth dropped, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. A little smile grazed her lips.

Jake let out a viscous growl at that display and the people around him jumped back turning their heads toward him. He didn't care as he stalked over to them.

-/-

I was having a good time, the guy in front of me smelled delicious and he had a great set of muscles. Of course he wasn't Jake, but then again, no one was. But I was determined not to think about him right now. He wasn't thinking about me either, so why would I let him ruin my perfectly good night out.

A couple hours ago we had been at First Beach, he had given me these cute looks throughout the entire wedding. And after Paul and Rachel said their 'I do's' he'd immediately come over, took my hand and walked me toward the reception.

But those girls. Those fucking cousins of Paul from the Makah reservation had spoiled everything! After they had gone on and on about how hot Jacob was and how much of a bitch I had been and how we couldn't possibly be an item. I couldn't be there anymore. So I did what I could. I hadn't yelled, screamed, cursed or made a scene in any way. I hadn't even phased. I had just left.

Jake and Seth had wanted to come after me but they had been smart and given me some time to myself to calm down. And I had, faster than I ever thought I would be able to. But I had told myself that they didn't know me or whatever had happened to me. So I would just let it go, go back to the party and dance with Jacob.

So I'd gotten myself together and walked back onto the beach, I never got there though. From the road I had watched how Jake was talking to the girls, and not like he was giving them a piece of his mind either. He was surrounded by them and he liked it.

So I turned around and did the only thing I really knew how to do. I ran. I ran home. But as soon as I got there I started pacing the little space of the living room. I couldn't sit still without getting the urge to break every piece of furniture there. So I ran upstairs, changed and got the hell out of there. Jake wanted to have a good evening. Then so would I.

I drove quickly to Seattle, parking my car and making it over to one of my favorite clubs in town. I gave a quick hug to Ben who worked there as a bouncer before eagerly rushing inside. When I made my way over to the bar I was lucky to see that Mike was bartending that evening. He was a cute local kid and when I had been a regular he would always be more than willing to meet my needs. All of them… So after a quick and welcome kiss he was more than helpful, keeping the double whiskey shots coming in quick succession.

That was a big downside to being a wolf. No way to get hammered. The only way that worked for at least a little time was giving your body more alcohol then it could burn off. So, drink fast or don't drink at all.

After my…however many shots I finally jumped up and hit the dance floor. I had been restless all night and now that I was sufficiently liquored up, I was ready to dance. It didn't take me long to find some good dancing partners. Thanks to my wolf gene I could pull of a pair of tight black leather pants and a barely-there top, that usually attracted enough guys. Tonight was no exception.

Soon someone picked me up and put me on one of the slightly raised platforms in the center of the dance floor. I was just laughing and going with it. The alcohol was still soaring through my body. The guy that lifted me up was now dancing in front of me, he was handsome enough. Had one some jeans, good shoes, button down black shirt. But I loved his hair, it was curly and long enough to grab. So that's exactly what I did. I ran my nails over his scalp, and fisted his hair. He grabbed my hips and pressed a knee between my legs, making me open mine up.

While we danced someone joined in, this guy was hot. Blond short hair, plain t-shirt and jeans but it looked amazing on him. And he had some of the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I ran a hand down his chest, staring in those eyes as I felt someone come up behind me. Apparently we had been giving quite a good show, because the guy that joined in, grinded a very obvious erection into my lower back.

I couldn't help it. I know I should have been disgusted with him, slapped him away from me. And usually I would have done just that. But I didn't. Instead my jaw dropped slightly and I let my head fall back onto his shoulder, immensely pleased that I could turn these guys on so easily.

We were dancing slowly, grinding against each other lazily, when all of a sudden the guy behind me disappeared. Instead another body pressed up against me, only this one was much too hot, his hands gripping my hips. He leaned his head against the skin of my neck and growled low.

"What are you doing, Leah?"

Jakes hands circled me, pressing me harshly back against him. His head lifted slightly and I could see the guy in front of me backing off quickly. I smiled at him, shrugging slightly. I couldn't blame him. When Jake was angry, he looked scary. Really scary. And he was a big guy.

"Don't you know that you are mine, Leah." He growled again, pressing his erection harder against my ass. He didn't like that I had been dancing with these guys. But it didn't leave him stone cold either.

"You're my Alpha female and your acting like your just another slut in a bar. Your acting like these guys are good enough for you."

He turned me around in his arms, now I saw how angry he really was. His eyes were completely black, blazing into mine. His jaw set tight and he pushed me harshly against him. He just vibrated of power and his entire body just screamed that he wanted to claim me. He sure knew how to sober a girl up.

I put my hands on his chest, meeting his eyes. I didn't know if that was meant to push him away or pull him closer. I was still pissed off that he had been talking to those girls at the wedding after I left. But he left the wedding to come find me. And he was just looking so hot right now. I bit my lip looking at his chest so I didn't have to meet his eyes. My wolf stirred inside me too. She absolutely recognized his Alpha power and she just wanted to roll over and offer her neck.

He took the choice away from me when he lifted me up and put me on the floor. He gripped my elbow tight and steered me in the direction of the door. Rolling my eyes, I went with him. Struggling wouldn't do much anyways. But when he pushed me right past the wardrobe without giving me time to grab my coat he pissed me off. Pushing me right out of the door and onto the street and he steered me toward the car.

"Let go Jake. You've done enough."

"Apparently I haven't."

I pulled my arm out of his hold, so instead he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He put one of his hands in my pocket fishing out the car keys. I growled and jumped for them, but came up short. He growled, spinning me around to face him and pushed me against the side of the car.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

He raised his voice, I knew he was angry. But I couldn't seem to care. So I pushed off the car, only to be smacked back against it.

"Stop that!"

"Not, until you tell me what the hell you were thinking."

"Why don't you tell me what the fuck you were thinking, talking to those sluts at the wedding?!"

"So that's what this is all about!"

He pushed against me, cupping my chin so I couldn't look away from his blazing eyes. He growled, but it was softer now, almost a purr.

"You stupid girl. I told them only that you were my mate. The only one for me, and that they were stupid cows for insulting you as they did."

I pushed against his chest. But it was like trying to force a tree to plants his roots elsewhere. He didn't even flinch.

"Get off!"

"No."

I growled louder now. "Jake!"

"No."

After that it all didn't matter anymore. He crushed his lips to mine so fast that my head was spinning. I didn't have time to think, time to react, just feel and let Jacob take over.

The grip my hands had on his shirt was weakening, my palms now flat against his pecs, my fingers stroking him softly and he purred into my mouth. Letting go of my chin, his hand traveled to the nape of my neck. Angling my head slightly. My arms wrapped around his waist too, pulling him closer. Oh boy, he could kiss.

He stole me off my breath, sight, sent and smell. He overpowered me, made my mind finally empty and my heart finally whole and I didn't stand a chance. I could only react to him, only feel him.

He pulled away slightly, leaving us both gasping for air. His mouth and nose moved over my cheek down my jaw and neck. Kissing my skin softly, muttering words that didn't make sense to me.

"Come on."

And I looked up at him bewildered. Wondering what we were supposed to do. What was supposed to come.

But he unlocked the door and opened it for me.

"Let me get you home."

My hands were smoothing over his shirt, looking at his chest as he hold the car door open for me.

"Only if you'll stay with me tonight."

When I looked up, his typical 'Black-boyish-grin' appeared on his face and he even wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Not that!" I slapped his chest. "To sleep."

"Sure, Lee, sure." He said, but his typical grin never left his face as I got into the car.


End file.
